Emperadores de Iwatodai
by Lillinet
Summary: Mitsuru y Akihiko deciden investigar lo sucedido en Inaba tres años atrás, y esto, cambiará su relación. Romance Ligero. Con la aparición especial de Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie e, incluso, Souji.
1. Misteriosa Mujer

**Emperadores de Iwatodai.  
><strong>**_Misteriosa Mujer._**

**I.**

Poco después de la muerte de Minato y que su hermana cayera en un sueño eterno, a todos sus conocidos les costó regresar a lo que alguna vez fue su vida. Pero lo lograron, recordándolos como sus amigos y el tiempo que pasaron junto a ellos. Esto no quiere decir que se quedaron estancados en sus vidas, sino que siguieron adelante, buscando convertirse en quien ellos deseaban ser, buscando cumplir sus propios sueños para que incluso los gemelos, estuviesen donde estuviesen, se alegraran y enorgulleciesen de ellos.

Akihiko Sanada era uno de los que había seguido con su vida, recordando el pasado pero sin sufrir por el mismo. Su mejor amigo, Shinjiro Arakagi había fallecido hacía dos años por, según los informes oficiales, una enfermedad genética incurable. Su amistad había seguido fuerte hasta el final y según parecía, Akihiko no había cambiado. Pero la verdad era que él se sentía bastante solo ya. Habiendo perdido a sus padres cuando era pequeño; a su hermana, cuando sólo tenía siete años; a los gemelos que le habían ayudado a superar el pasado, y, finalmente, a su mejor amigo de la vida… él podía decir que se sentía marcado por la muerte.

Aún y todo, seguía practicando boxeo. En la universidad ya era bastante conocido, la reputación de haber sido capitán de su equipo durante la secundaria, además, el mantener su racha de ningún encuentro perdido, mantenía a todos intrigados por saber quién y cómo luchaba este joven hombre.

Nunca, en los cuatro años que estaba, sus compañeros y amigos de la universidad lo habían visto saliendo con una chica o lo habían visto interesado en una. Para ellos, él sólo existía para entrenar y entrenar. Sólo para eso. Por muchos de los pasillos, se rumoreaba que tenía el corazón roto, de un amor pasado. Pero claro… ellos no estaban al tanto de su vida, después de todo, Akihiko no era del tipo que se sentaba a hablar de su propia vida con alguien.

Una noche, mientras estaban entrenando como de costumbre, una mujer esbelta y de alta alcurnia se acercó al lugar. Nadie la conocía, no era de la universidad, pero la dejaron estar sin preguntarle nada, era una mujer muy digna de admirar. Su cabello rojo, lacio y largo estaba recogido en un rodete de estilo empresarial y su flequillo, que iba en caída diagonal, ya no le cubría parte de su rostro, sino que lo bordeaba sin tocarlo del todo. Sus ojos, dos rubíes altivos y orgullosos, escaneaban el lugar como buscando a alguien. Vestía un traje femenino sencillo pero sobrio, con un gran moño rojo cayendo a su aire sobre su camisa blanca.

Lucía imponente, parecía una mujer guerrera en traje de negocios. Ninguno de los hombres de allí se atrevía a interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

— ¡Ey! ¡La pelea de Sanada-san y Yagami-san va a empezar!—anunció una voz entrando en la sala de entrenamiento.

Los chicos del club de boxeo se pusieron de pie, olvidando a la mujer, dispuestos a ir a ver a Sanada—san pelear, siempre era una buena oportunidad para observar si el hombre invicto tenía un punto débil.  
>Pero para su sorpresa, la mujer se mostró interesada en el anuncio y se acercó intimidante al chico que hizo el anuncio.<p>

— ¿Dónde tendrá lugar el encuentro?—preguntó ella con voz suave e imperante, pero con mucha diplomacia.

Unos minutos después, la mujer, seguida de los hombres que la habían estado observando en silencio, llegaron al ring donde las peleas de competición solían hacerse, el joven hombre de cabello blanco, corto y ojos grises en pantalones azules de boxeo y guantes negros estaba siendo anunciado como el ganador, nuevamente.

—Felicidades por tu victoria, Akihiko—pronunció la pelirroja y todos los presentes miraron a la mujer y luego a Sanada—san. ¿Se conocían?

El albino buscó la voz hasta encontrar el rostro de Mitsuru entre la multitud. Sonrió como muy pocas veces sus compañeros lo vieron sonreír.

—Mitsuru. — Dijo a modo de saludo, acercándose al borde—. Qué sorpresa verte ¿A qué vienes?

—Iori y los otros están organizando una reunión, por los viejos tiempos— Le dijo caminando hacia el ring—. Ninguno podía localizarte ¿Extraviaste tu celular, acaso?

—Oh, no… me compré uno nuevo hace unas semanas… y aún no he aprendido a manejarlo del todo— Admitió quitándose los guantes con facilidad—. En un rato salgo ¿Quieres ir a comer? Conozco un buen lugar donde sirven un ramen que podría competir con el del Hakagure. Podemos ir a allí a cenar, así me cuentas más de los planes para la reunión.

— _Very well_ — sonrió ella—. Me quedaré a esperarte, entonces.

Ninguno de los presentes hizo alguna acotación. Akihiko asintió y sonrió brevemente. Impulsándose con uno de los postes de las esquinas, saltó y aterrizó fuera del ring, como usualmente solía hacer. No obstante al momento de pararse, se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio. No llegó a caer, pues Mitsuru lo sostuvo de un brazo, ignorando por completo el hecho de que el joven hombre estuviese transpirado.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella, en cuanto lo soltó—. Pareces más pálido de lo usual. No estarás enfermo ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien, Mitsuru, sólo es un resfrío… nada grave— replicó quitándole importancia a su condición.

—La salud no es un juego, Akihiko— reprendió la pelirroja—. Sobre todo en las condiciones en las que entrenas, puedes empeorar. Deberías descansar. Nos reuniremos cuando estés mejor.

Dicho esto, ella se marchó, apenas despidiéndose de su antiguo compañero de clases. Los espectadores, por otra parte, no perdieron tiempo en arrinconar a Akihiko con toda clase de preguntas sobre aquella misteriosa mujer para ellos y su relación con Sanada-san.

—Es sólo una amiga de la secundaria, nos graduamos juntos— respondió él, ante la insistencia.

—Pero es muy bella, ¿No será que hubo algo entre ustedes?— preguntó Nobuo, uno de los chicos.

—No, para nada —negó él haciendo un gesto de reprobación—. Vivimos cosas bastantes movidas el año en el que egresamos, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros.

— ¿Un año movido?— Akihiko suspiró.

—Fuimos a la secundaria Gekkoukan, en esa época, fue en la que más casos de Síndrome de Apatía hubo, además de varias muertes de personas cercanas al dormitorio en el que residíamos— hizo una pausa lenta.

—Oh, realmente lo siento ¿Pero tan mala suerte tenían? ¿No les habrán echado una maldición a su dormitorio o algo así?

—Algo así, supongo— sí, algo llamado Shadows, Tartarus, Strega, Death y Nyx—. Debido a lo sucedido durante ese año, todos los del dormitorio nos hicimos bastante unidos.

—Oh, ya veo… Debió ser bastante duro.

—Lo fue para todos, pero aquí estamos— sonrió.

**II.**

El celular sonó en una habitación a oscuras, ya era bastante tarde, pero Mitsuru aún se encontraba despierta y atendió sin problemas.

— ¿Diga?… Oh, Akihiko, eres tú ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_—__Bien, no es tan grave, ya te lo dije, sólo es un resfriado…—_suspiró la voz desde el otro lado. _— __¿Sucede algo? Es realmente raro que vengas a verme. Lo de la reunión iba a coincidir con el encuentro de ex alumnos del Gekkoukan en un mes._

Mitsuru curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Por supuesto que sí.

—El grupo Kirijo acaba de formar una división para estudiar el fenómeno de las Shadows.

_— __¿Otra vez? ¿Aún no tienes control del grupo? Vaya que a la gente le gusta volver a tropezarse con la misma piedra._

—Esta vez, son con otros fines— aclaró ella.

_—__¿Cuáles?_

—Buscar una cura del Síndrome de Apatía y llevar un control de los Persona-user que surjan.

_— __Mmm… ya veo. ¿Y para qué has venido a verme, entonces? No veo donde encajo yo en todo esto._

—Ofrecerte un puesto en la división. Harías investigación. Buscarías Shadows…

_—__El mismo argumento de hace diez años no va a convencerme de nuevo, ¿Sabes?—_ rió él.

—Por supuesto que no, eso demostraría que no has cambiado en todo este tiempo y no me servirías—Akihiko rió desde el otro lado de la línea—. Buscarías Shadows y harías trabajo de investigación con respecto a los Persona-users

_—… __No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro._

—Piénsalo— dijo ella con calma—. La semana que viene viajaré a Yasoinaba por ese motivo. Un año después de la muerte de Minato… hubo registro de Persona-users, pero no del Síndrome de Apatía.

_—__¿Dices que será como la vez que fui a Ayanagi por encargo tuyo?_

—Al menos, así lo creo. No estoy segura con lo que pueda encontrarme ahí— Akihiko suspiró hondamente.

_—__Te acompañaré a Yasoinaba, luego de que finalice la investigación, tomaré mi decisión…_

_—__Me parece bien. El domingo la mañana saldremos para allá entonces._

Akihiko cortó y desde el balcón del pequeño departamento en el que vivía, observó la luna. Era luna llena y aquella vez, parecía brillar con un intenso amarillo lechoso. Él sonrió de costado. Al menos no era absurdamente enorme como la de la Dark Hour.

El peliblanco suspiró hondamente. Habían pasado cuatro años, en los que cada uno ya estaba siguiendo su propio camino. Las conversaciones y los encuentros pronto se hicieron con menos frecuencia que antes, incluso los mensajes y las conversaciones por chat fueron bajando conforme que pasaba el tiempo. ¿Acaso esto seguiría así hasta que dejasen de hablarse? Por supuesto, pensaba Akihiko, conforme pasa el tiempo, algunas amistades se pierden en el camino. No por falta de interés… simplemente, a veces es inevitable. El trabajo y las metas, el mundo al que uno aspira entrar, los nuevos lazos que uno va creando, las distancias. Todo aboga a que, lentamente, uno pierda el contacto con aquellos de los viejos tiempos. Pero el perder el contacto, no necesariamente quería decir que iba a perderse la amistad. No, definitivamente no. Los lazos que él tenía con cada uno de los miembros de la S.E.E.S eran irrompibles, sobre todo, por lo que habían tenido que enfrentar juntos aquél año.

Desde que egresó, él había mantenido contacto con Mitsuru y Ken, con la Emperatriz por el simple hecho de que aún seguían en contacto por aquellos casos que podían relacionar a las Shadows y el Síndrome de Apatía. Ella estaba intentando mover sus influencias para lograr crear un grupo dedicado a investigar aquellos casos y tomar medidas en caso de ser necesario. Un grupo que actuase desde las sombras y fuera de la vista de los medios o de la gente normal. Varios conocidos habían surgido debido a los pequeños encargos de ella, posibles compañeros de trabajo y amigos en algún futuro no muy lejano, quizás. Por ahora, el proyecto de Mitsuru no había llegado a tierras firmes, pero eso no le prohibía seguir con sus ideales.

Por otro lado, estaba Ken. Desde el momento en el que Shinji terminó en coma, por culpa de Takaya y locura, el propio Akihiko fue haciéndose responsable por Amada, preocupándose por él e intentando no tratarlo como un niño. Por supuesto, al principio, la conversación costaba por lo que había sucedido con Shinji, pero con el tiempo, la admiración que Ken sentía por Akihiko fue un poco más fuerte que su culpa por haber casi matado al mejor amigo de éste. Y una amistad bastante singular se dio. Incluso, él mismo iba a visitar a Amada con frecuencia, para saber cómo estaba y continuar cuidándolo, tal y como le había pedido Shinji hacía ya un poco más de cuatro años.

Con el resto de los juniors de por aquel año, había estado manteniéndose en contacto sólo por las reuniones y casuales conversaciones grupales por chat. No era falta de interés o desentendimiento. Los caminos de todos ellos estaban yendo para lados distintos, como ya pensaba él. Fuuka acababa de entrar en una prometedora empresa de electrónica, a pesar de estar a la mitad de su carrera de ingeniería de sistemas. Junpei, vago como siempre, había logrado cierto reconocimiento en una empresa dedicada a publicar mangas, su campo nunca habían sido los dibujos, pero se estaba desarrollando bastante bien como escritor de guiones. Yukari, por su lado, había encontrado el amor en manos de un estudiante de arquitectura que coincidieron por varios amigos en común, a ella le parecía ir bastante bien y estaba cursando ya sus últimos años como asistente social.

Con respecto a Aigis, luego de los eventos ocurridos poco después de la tragedia de los gemelos, ella había desaparecido, comenzando a viajar en busca de quien sabe qué, quizás sin ningún objetivo en concreto, pero ella sólo se aparecía para las reuniones, de alguna manera, terminaba enterándose de ellas y asistiendo. Ella era la verdadera marca del que tiempo había pasado. Cada vez más humana, y menos máquina… pero eterna como siempre. Su apariencia nunca había dejado de asemejarse con la junior del Gekkoukan.

El celular volvió a sonarle al Emperador, y éste le dio una mirada. Era un mensaje de texto.

_"Deja de pensar demasiado. Todo irá bien. Mañana hablaremos sobre el viaje._

_~Mitsuru."_

Una sonrisa emanó de los labios de él. Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían lo que corría por su mente luego de hablar con él. Le dedicó unas pocas palabras y entró al apartamento, asegurándose de cerrar el ventanal del balcón.

Era mejor que por ahora durmiese, si estaba demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a todo, no iba a dormir bien. Mañana sería otro día.

**III.**

A la mañana siguiente, Yagami Ryotaro estaba haciendo su rutina diaria en la que salía a correr un kilómetro a modo de calentamiento, antes de comenzar a entrenar en el gimnasio de la universidad. Era un chico delgado y con la masa muscular mínima que le había dado el entrenamiento de boxeo. Su cabello negro, usualmente despeinado flotaba entre cada movimiento que hacía. No era él un artista del boxeo innato, como su senpai Sanada. Él se había hecho boxeador a golpes y encuentros perdidos, dándole experiencia. Consideraba a Sanada como un rival admirable, sí, sería ilógico verlo de otra forma, después de todo, era alguien que llevaba una racha de encuentros ganados impresionante. Pero no era más que un chico que había tenido mucha suerte, pensaba Yagami. Su senpai era muy capaz, sí, pero en algún punto, alguna vez, tendría que perder.

Y él estaba dispuesto a ser el primero que le ganase. Desde que había entrado al club de boxeo, no había pasado mucho tiempo para hacerse amigo de él, creando una amistad entre rivales, en la que el senpai le incitaba a ser mejor y él… bueno, él se incitaba a sí mismo a ser mejor. Sanada nunca había demostrado tener un punto flaco frente a él, ni nadie.

Pero aquella mañana, mientras corría su ruta acostumbrada, desde la otra vereda, vio al senpai sentado en una de las mesitas que el café de enfrente dejaba afuera para los clientes que preferían el aire libre. Sanada estaba vistiendo un traje blanco con una bufanda roja, pues hacía bastante frío a pesar de estar próximos a la primavera. Parecía estar esperando a alguien y Yagami se preguntó si no sería la mujer de la otra vez.

Aquella pelirroja tan seria e imponente había llamado la atención a Yagami, no sólo por su belleza, sino porque fue la primera mujer a la que su senpai le había dedicado unas palabras y una sonrisa desde que Yagami mismo lo conoció.

— "Quizás, no vive sólo para el boxeo, después de todo "—pensó en aquél momento.

Y cuando vio a la mujer pelirroja llegar y sentarse frente a Sanada—senpai, sintió que no estaba equivocado. Movido por la curiosidad, dejó de trotar y se cruzó la calle, buscando ocultarse en algún lugar cercano para espiar.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Akihiko? —preguntó Mitsuru, ajena a la mirada oculta de Yagami.

—Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que un simple resfrío me meta en cama—sonrió Akihiko—. Sabes que soy más fuerte que eso.

—También, eres bastante descuidado—comentó ella—. Por aquellos días en los que estábamos en los dormitorios de Iwatodai, había que mantenerte vigilado para que no intentases entrenar con una costilla rota.  
>Akihiko rió mientras una mesera se acercaba a tomarles la orden. Tras unos breves minutos, volvían a retomar su conversación.<p>

—En fin… ¿Dónde queda Yasoinaba?— preguntó una vez que habían recibido el pedido. Mitsuru extrajo un mapa de su cartera y lo desdobló.

—Aquí—señaló apuntando el lugar marcado. Akihiko se inclinó para ver y frunció el ceño.

—Pero queda muy alejado de Ayanagi y la Isla Tatsumi, además, ni siquiera esta en la costa. ¿Dices que allí hubo casos del Síndrome de Apatía?

—Hubo registro del surgimiento de Persona-users— respondió ella.

—Pero no del Síndrome de Apatía… ni de Shadows.

—Sobre las Shadows no se sabe— suspiró Mitsuru, Akihiko la miró frunciendo el ceño—. Sabes que el Síndrome de Apatía se ha presentado tanto con Persona-users como con Shadows. Antes, pensábamos que sólo era cosa provocada por las Shadows, cuando éstas se alimentaban de la mente de las personas. Pero… en Ayanagi hemos visto que muchos se han quedado así frente a un ataque de un Persona, o por causas que aún no hemos podido determinar. Llegamos a creer inherente una cosa sin la otra. Pero… en Yasoinaba, han surgido sin casos del Síndrome de Apatía.

—Entonces… crees que tuvo que haber alguna manera, alguna razón por la que surgiesen Persona-users.

—Sí, si dejamos de lado a los eventos de Ayanagi, podemos decir que los Persona-users surgen para combatir a las Shadows —explicó ella inclinándose hacia delante. Akihiko la siguió con atentamente, interesado en la hipótesis que la Emperatriz estaba por ofrecer—. De ser así, podemos decir, que en Yasoinaba hubo también un brote de Shadows.

—Pero los científicos del grupo Kirijo no han detectado la aparición de Shadows allí—observó él.

—A lo mejor suceda algo como la Dark Hour, debe existir una dimensión escondida a la que sólo los Persona—user de allí puedan acceder—pensó ella, encogiéndose de hombres—. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que existen cosas que van más allá de lo que podamos llegar a creer, Akihiko.

Akihiko suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, llevando las manos a su nuca.

—Es que… las cosas están cambiando, Mitsuru. Ya no son como antes. Si seguimos investigando sobre Shadows, Persona-users y el Síndrome de Apatía… ¿No nos estaremos aforrándonos a algo que ya no existe? Todo esto fue una enorme responsabilidad hace unos cuatro años, fue algo que ninguno de nosotros pedimos, pero sin embargo tuvimos que enfrentar. Quizás haya cosa que no debamos investigar.

— ¿Y hacer qué, Akihiko? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras las personas a nuestro alrededor caen victimas del Síndrome de Apatía? ¿Ignorar todo esto? Un Persona-user no siempre va a poder invocar su Persona. Hay estudios que, llegada a una determinada edad, pierde la capacidad—dijo ella, sin perder la calma.

Yagami, desde su lugar no podía oír bien lo que decían, pero por la expresión de seriedad de la mujer, parecían estar llevando una pequeña, pero moderada discusión. Sanada—senpai dejó su pose relajada, para escucharla atentamente, y Yagami, aprovechó el que un auto había estacionado cerca, para ocultarse detrás y escuchar mejor.

—Hagamos lo que podamos mientras podamos. Eres un formidable Persona-user, Akihiko, y tus habilidades de pelea también lo son ¿Crees que cuando ya no te quede nada podrás conformarte solo con el boxeo? Si ni siquiera lo elegiste por lo que es por naturaleza, sino que lo hiciste para proteger a quienes querías. Investigar y averiguar todo lo que podamos, es nuestra responsabilidad, tenemos que estar un paso delante de las Shadows y de cualquiera que tenga planes como los de Strega ¿Qué tal si Nyx logra escaparse del sello?

—Jamás, Minato nunca permitiría que Nyx escapara, además ya hemos derrotado a Erebus, es poco probable que eso suceda —dijo él tomando una postura defensiva. No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando de Mitsuru, pero ella siempre era buena para decir lo que la gente no quería escuchar—. Él ha sacrificado más que nosotros en esto, no va a permitir que Nyx salga de donde está.

—No podemos darle toda la responsabilidad—contradijo la pelirroja—. No podemos confiar en que todo va a estar bien y seguir con nuestras vidas. Tenemos que proteger lo que ellos nos dejaron, ya que no hemos podido encontrar una manera de traerlos de vuelta. Me gustaría desentenderme del asunto y preocuparme por los asuntos del Grupo, pero no puedo. No puedo dejarlo así. Tengo que asegurarme de que quienes queden y tengan el potencial, puedan proteger lo que él dejó con la misma convicción que nosotros peleamos hace cuatro años atrás.

Un bocinazo cortó la conversación de los Emperadores, quienes centraron su atención en un auto que estaba estacionado cerca de ellos. El dueño del auto estaba quejándose por un chico que estaba cerca de él, al parecer. Akihiko no tardó en reconocer al chico.

— ¿Yagami? —lo llamó. El chico de cabellos negros lo miró y puso rostro avergonzado.

—Ehh… Sanada-senpai, ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Cómo está? Hehehe… —pronunció nervioso.

Mitsuru suspiró.

—Te dejo el mapa, junto con el recorrido del tren y el boleto de ida. Tú decides de ir y que hacer. Es tú decisión, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras Akihiko.

—Eh, ¡Mitsuru! Espera, ¿Ya te vas? — Akihiko intercambió su mirada entre Yamagi y Mitsuru.

—Lamentablemente, sí— dijo ella—. Tengo asuntos que atender con la junta directiva en media hora. No quiero llegar tarde.

Y como si la charla anterior no hubiese sucedido, el peliblanco le dijo unas palabras más antes de verla marchar.

— Ve y demuestra que eres una Kirijo. No te dejes amedrentar por sus palabras y amenazas— la pelirroja parpadeó y luego, esbozó una tenue sonrisa, asintió y luego se marchó.

— ¿Sanada-senpai? — llamó Yagami acercándose. El ojigris se dio vuelta y lo observó con su rostro relajado e indiferente—. Esa mujer ¿Quién era?

Akihiko suspiró.


	2. Arribo a Yasoinaba

**Los Emperadores de Iwatodai.  
>Segundo Capítulo.<strong>  
><em>Arribo a Yasoinaba.<em>

_._

El viaje hacia Yasoinaba no había sido muy rápido, pero al menos, habían llegado. El sol brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas. Ambos jóvenes adultos se bajaron del tren con sus maletas en mano. Mitsuru esta vez llevaba unos suecos negros y unos jeans de capri, ajustados a su figura, complementando el traje con una camisa sin mangas y un chaleco de jean. En una de sus manos llevaba una valija con rueditas y, en la otra, una cartera pequeña. Akihiko vestía unos zapatos negros en punta con unos vaqueros negros y una remera de manga corta color rojo intenso, llevaba, cargándolo sobre su hombro, un saco color crema. En la mano libre, llevaba un bolso negro grande.

.

_– ¿Seguro que es aquí?– _preguntó algo dubitativo Akihiko, observando la soledad del pueblo.  
><em>–Sí ¿Esperabas otra cosa?<br>–Algo más grande… y menos… desolado, quizás.  
>–Sin dudas, esto no es Ayanagi, ni Iwatodai, pero los informes de actividad no mienten. – <em>Señaló Mitsuru.

.

Él ni siquiera sabía porqué realmente estaba allí; porqué, a pesar de haber tenido la conversación de la semana pasada, había accedido a viajar. Todavía seguía manteniendo sus dudas sobre seguir, pero… después de hablar con Yagami, optó por darle un intento a la propuesta de Mitsuru, no es que Yagami le haya dicho algo en especial, simplemente, su mente había seguido pensando y deliberando. Al fin y al cabo, Mitsuru no le estaba diciendo que las cosas fuesen definitivas, sino que después de esto, él podía tomar su decisión. Ahora que ya estaba ahí, él consideró en dar lo mejor de sí para investigar y averiguar todo lo que pudiesen en el plazo de tiempo que tenían. Ahora que ya estaba allí, no iba a ser una molestia para la pelirroja.

.

_– En paralelo al surgimiento de Persona–users, hubo también, una serie de secuestros y asesinatos a lo largo del año. –_continuó la pelirroja informándole.  
><em>– ¿Sí? ¿Crees que estuvo relacionado?–<em> Mitsuru asintió.  
><em>–Las victimas aparecían colgadas de las antenas de televisión. La autopsia no arrojaba nada, dando a entender que la persona, sólo murió.<br>– ¿Cómo Minato?– _un ligero tono de sorpresa se dejó notar en su voz.  
><em>–No… el cuerpo de él se encontraba fatigado, estuvo cansada durante todo ese día ¿recuerdas? Estas personas, desaparecieron un día, y a los pocos volvían a aparecer muertos, colgados de una antena parabólica. No había señales de pelea, ni de golpes… no había nada.<em>

_._

Akihiko suspiró, sería bastante difícil de resolver aquello, pero parecía haber cierta conexión entre las víctimas y el surgimiento de los Persona–users de Inaba.

.

_–Quizás, sea como en Ayanagi. Cuando un Persona–user le quitaba el Persona a otro, éste presentaba los síntomas del Síndrome de Apatía. Quizás no deba ser muy distinto a cuando un Persona te haga daño directo…  
>–Podemos mantenerlo como probabilidad, sí. –<em> Accedió Mitsuru. _– No estamos para descartar nada aún. Además, tenemos que ver si hay Shadows involucradas. Por el momento, vayamos a registrarnos en la Posada, ya veremos el resto.  
>–Sí, será lo mejor. –<em> Concordó Akihiko. _– ¿Tienes la dirección?_  
><em>–No es muy lejos de aquí, creo que el equipo de tenis y voley se hospedaron aquí el año en el que egresamos.<br>–Oh, cierto, fue para la misma época que Minato tuvo el torneo de kendo ¿no? Minako vino aquí, ella dijo que era la primera vez que estaban tan lejos uno de otro.  
>–El colegio de ellos también hizo un viaje estudiantil al nuestro, varios de los profesores les dieron clases durante una semana, creo. Fue en el año de los sucesos, ahora que recuerdo... Tuve que ayudar a Fushimi-san con el discurso de bienvenida que dio a los estudiantes-<em> Mitsuru habló, luego de sonreír nostalgica, recordando aquello.  
><em>–Bueno… ya sabes que los jóvenes son los que más posibilidades tienen de despertar su Persona. Quizás alguno de ellos fue a ese viaje. – <em>comentó con gracia Akihiko. _– Después de todo, estamos acostumbrados a las coincidencias ¿No?  
>–Eso tampoco lo descartaré como probabilidad. –<em> Respondió Mitsuru echando a andar. _– los cursos de alumnos que fueron están dentro del rango de edad en donde es más usual que despierten su poder…_

_._

Caminaron hablando cada vez menos de aquel caso que tenían entre manos y más del pueblo. En sí, no tenía mucho atractivo, pero tenía sus pequeñas joyas. La posada Amagi se mostraba bastante exquisita y, siendo Mitsuru quien es, no escatimó en dinero y pidió dos de las mejores habitaciones para ellos. La hija de los dueños de la posada los escoltó hacia ambas habitaciones.

.

_– ¿Y que hay por aquí?–_ preguntó distraídamente Akihiko, sus ojos saltaban de pared en pared, encontrando ciertas similitudes con el gusto de su compañera.  
><em>– Oh, hay un templo no muy lejos y en la zona comercial hay bastantes cosas hechas a mano que valen la pena comprar. –<em> respondió amablemente la joven mujer de cabello negro.  
><em>–Oí que por aquí tienen un Junes. –<em> comentó Mitsuru.  
><em>–Oh, sí, es bastante popular, aunque caro. –<em> Rió ella. _– en el patio de comidas venden un bistec con papas al horno bastante apetecible.  
>–Lo tendremos en cuenta para ir, entonces. – <em>dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa. La hija del posadero rió ante la sonrisa, a lo mejor, le recordó a alguien.  
><em>–No se arrepentirán de haber venido aquí, muchas gracias por haber escogido nuestros servicios. –<em> dijo, intentando disimular su risa.  
><em>–Siento hacerte esta pregunta tan de repente, pero ¿Ha sucedido algo aquí hace dos años? Algo fuera de lo común, me refiero. –<em> indagó la Mitsuru, cuando se detuvieron frente a las habitaciones de ellos.  
><em>–Pues, hubo una serie de secuestros y asesinatos. – <em>Respondió ella con cautela. _– No fueron tantos los asesinatos, como lo fueron los secuestros.  
>– ¿Si?<br>–Sí, la mayoría volvió a aparecer a los pocos días, perdidos entre las calles del pueblo y sin recordar lo que había sucedido.  
>– ¿En serio? –<em> acotó el peliblanco con una sorpresa muy bien simulada, la chica sonrió suavemente.  
><em>–Es experiencia propia, me temo. –<em> Confesó ella. _– Fueron los días más extraños que viví, y de los que, desafortunadamente, menos recuerdo de mi vida.  
>–Es imperdonable que te quiten tu libertad. –<em> Dijo con enojo superior Mitsuru_– Ese tipo de gente merece recibir el peor de los castigos.  
>–Merece recibir una ejecución al estilo Mitsuru.– <em>comentó con cierta seriedad Akihiko, a pesar de eso, su comentario no dejaba de tener un tinte de gracia natural._– Realmente siento haberte traído las memorias de aquél hecho tan desafortunado…  
>–Amagi, Yukiko Amagi. –<em> respondió ella intentando contener la risa debido a la extravagancia del comentario.  
><em>–Yukiko–san, lo siento. –<em> terminó su frase Akihiko. La chica negó con la cabeza e hizo gesto de restarle importancia.  
><em>–Bueno, los dejo a solas, entonces. –<em> Sonrió ella. _– El almuerzo lo serviremos a la una._

_._

En cuanto la muchacha se marchó los dos ex estudiantes del Gekoukkan se miraron entre sí. Ya tenían por donde empezar.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban con lentitud, por fortuna para ellos. Akihiko y Mitsuru hacían un gran equipo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Era ameno trabajar entre sí, además eran eficientes por su propia cuenta. Visitando sitios y buscando archivos de esa época, lograron recopilar información de las victimas, tanto las asesinadas como las secuestradas.<p>

Mitsuru se mostraba cómoda y de buen humor con él cerca. Le era fácil estar con él y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Para ella era esencial la presencia y participación de Akihiko en sus planes. Quizás era porque sencillamente, era una de las pocas personas en las que ella podía confiar y en la que sabía que era competente para cualquier labor que ella le podía llegar a encomendar. Él era una pieza importante de sus planes, no los podía vislumbrar realizados sin él en ellos.

Podía sonar extraño o malinterpretable, pero para ella, Akihiko era necesario.

.

_–Gracias, cuento contigo. –_ Respondió Mitsuru cortando el teléfono. _– Le he pedido a Fuuka que entre en la base de datos de la policía de aquí, comprobar los informes con la información que obtuvimos de Internet y de la biblioteca de la zona._

_._

Akihiko se encontraba mirando la televisión apagada, con seriedad.

.

_– ¿Sucede algo, Akihiko?–_preguntó ella con curiosidad acercándose a él.

.

Estaban sentados en el patio de comidas de Junes, pasando la tarde. Era un lugar realmente agradable para pasar el día. En el momento de la llamada, Mitsuru se alejó debido a un grupo de chicas que parecían de secundaria y pasaban por ahí.

.

_–Estaba pensando…–_ respondió él sin apartar la vista del televisor. _– ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste la semana anterior? ¿Sobre lo de que las Shadows apareciesen en otra dimensión? –_ la pelirroja asintió, interesada. _– Todas esas personas desaparecieron a altas horas de la noche, algunas en su casa… Y por aquél entonces, circulaba un rumor de que existía un canal de medianoche, en el que los días de lluvia, el televisor se prendía… a la medianoche, valga la redundancia, y se mostraba, según las versiones, la persona con la que te casarías, las personas que ya se habían ido… incluso, la gente secuestrada._

_._

La Emperatriz se tomó su tiempo para evaluar la hipótesis, a pesar de la locura que era la simple idea de que la gente fuese absorbida por un aparato electrónico… o, incluso, lanzada al mismo… a pesar de eso, era una idea bastante interesante.

.

_–Mmm… ¿Sugieres que hay una relación entre las personas desaparecidas y…– _la pelirroja miró el televisor, con duda _– y los televisores?_  
><em>–Suena fuera de serie, lo sé. Es completamente extraño, pero… ¿Qué tal si fue así? ¿Qué tal si los Persona–users podían manifestar a través de los televisores?<em>  
><em>–No suena muy lógico, es verdad… pero hemos visto cosas extrañas. Deberíamos investigarlo, por las dudas. –<em> suspiró ella.  
><em>–Deberíamos intentarlo. –<em> propuso Akihiko inclinándose sobre la silla.  
><em>–Pero… ¿Cómo?–<em> Akihiko le sonrió suavemente.  
><em>–En el centro comercial de aquí, venden televisores. Podemos darle un intento.<br>–Pero…_

_._

Él se puso de pie y la tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

.

_–Vamos a darle el intento. –_ propuso. _– Si no se puede, buscaremos otra manera. Y si no, probaremos otra. Tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor, hasta la reunión ¿verdad?_

_._

Mitsuru asintió y se dejó llevar por su amigo, quien de cuando en cuando, dejaba de verse su semblante serio y competitivo, dejaba de verse su muro, para verse alegre y sencillo, entusiasta. Mitsuru se preguntó si ella podía tener la sencillez y la facilidad para mostrarse libre y tranquila.

Caminaron los dos hasta la parte de los electrónicos en uno de los pisos superiores. En la zona había pocas personas y, al ver los precios, notaron el porqué de la escasa cantidad de personas allí. Difícilmente la gente común podía comprar alguno de esos televisores.

.

_–Aquí, creo que es el lugar ideal. –_ dijo parándose frente a un televisor grande y alto. _– Podemos intentarlo._  
><em>–Bien, démosle el intento. –<em> Suspiró Mitsuru. _– ¿Cómo lo hacemos?  
>–A decir verdad, no tengo idea…–<em> comentó él observando la pantalla. _– Déjame pensar…_

_._

Se acercó un poco para examinarla y puso una mano sobre la superficie. Para sorpresa de ambos, la mano comenzó a hundirse lentamente, mientras que pequeñas ondas, como si se hubiese tirado una piedra al agua, surgían. Akihiko retiró la mano rápidamente, con asombro. Luego, miró a Mitsuru, como queriendo comprobar si lo que había sucedido fuese verdad.

.

_–Es imposible. –_comentó ella acercándose.

Esta vez ambos lo intentaron al mismo tiempo y, con sorpresa, sus manos se hundieron al mismo tiempo. Dejaron escapar un suspiro de impresión y se miraron.

.

_–Intentemos ir más profundo…–_musitó Mitsuru, Akihiko asintió, aprobando la idea.

.

Pero, cuando lo iban a hacer, una voz saltó a sus espaldas.

.

_– ¡Ey! ¿Qué–e están haciendo?–_titubeó con inseguridad. Los dos se dieron vuelta, sorprendidos, pero no intentaron retirar sus brazos de allí.

.

Un chico de unos tres o cuatro años menor que ellos con traje de empleado estaba mirándolos con sorpresa y sin saber cómo actuar. Su melena corta, castaña caía desordenadamente sobre unos auriculares grandes, sus ojos marrones demostraban cierto temor.

.

_–Nosotros…–_ comenzó Akihiko deslizando hacia fuera de la televisión, su brazo. _– Fue un accidente, no pensamos que…  
>–Retírense, inmediatamente, aléjense de esa televisión. –<em>dijo intentando sonar imperativo. Pero la emperatriz y el emperador no lucían demasiado afectados por él.  
><em>– ¿Acaso conoces el secreto de los televisores?–<em>preguntó Mitsuru, sin moverse.  
><em>–Por favor, retira el brazo de ahí…–<em> pidió. _– No es recomendable… es peligroso.  
>–Entonces sabes del televisor. – <em>afirmó Mitsuru, extrañamente, la hipótesis sugerida por el Emperador ahora parecía ser cierta. El joven intentó acercarse, aunque sea para tironear de la pelirroja lo suficiente como para apartarla de allí, no obstante la figura de Akihiko le impidió el paso.  
><em>– ¿Sabes sobre las Shadows? ¿Eres un Persona–user acaso?–<em>preguntó de repente. _– ¿Estás detrás de la serie de asesinatos de hace unos años? Porque si lo estás y si hay un hombre inocente encerrado en tu lugar…  
>– ¿Q–qué–e sugieres? ¡N–no! ¡Por supuesto que no tengo que ver con eso!– <em>negó sintiéndose nervioso. _– M–miren… si tu novia quita la mano del televisor, prometo explicarles todo ¡Todo! Pero sólo quita la mano de ahí…  
>–No somos novios. – <em>dio por respuesta Mitsuru retirando su mano. _– Ya quite mi mano, supongo que ahora debes cumplir con lo prometido._

_._

Yosuke los miró sintiéndose demasiado intimidado con sus miradas arrogantes y posturas amenazadoras. Atinó a sacar el teléfono y marcó rápidamente un número.

.

_– ¡Chie! T–tengo una situación aquí. Ven pronto… Trae a Yukiko contigo._

* * *

><p>Unos veinte, treinta minutos más tarde, estaban nuevamente en el patio de comidas, Yosuke se mantenía en silencio, observando a los extraños desde su lugar. La pelirroja y el peliblanco estaban sentados frente a él con los brazos cruzados y sin intenciones de moverse hasta que le diesen la explicación que querían oír.<p>

.

_–Ey.–_ saludó Chie en cuanto llego, con aquella calza negra con dos tiras de color verde y amarillo a los lados, unas zapatillas deportivas sencillas y una chaqueta deportiva verde con una línea blanca y otra amarilla en los brazos, debajo de una remera color celeste claro._– ¿Por qué la urgencia?_

_._

A su lado venía la hija del posadero, quien vestía una camisa blanca debajo de un saco rojo, una pollera que hacía juego con el mismo, unas medias negras y zapatos rojos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y su suave expresión de indiferencia, delicada. Las miradas que se mantuvieron entre ella y los extraños fue de sorpresa, ninguno esperaba encontrarse con el otro.

.

_–Kanji y Rise están fuera por vacaciones, y Naoto en un caso fuera de aquí… así que somos todos. – _suspiró Yosuke sintiéndose más aliviado de enfrentar esas miradas con compañía.  
><em>– ¿Quiénes son estas personas, Yosuke?<em>

_._

El joven que a ojos de los extraños parecía empleado del Junes, llevó a un lugar apartado. A grandes rasgos, el chico les explicó el incidente de unos minutos antes y las aparentes intenciones de aquellos extraños. Asimilada una vez la situación, ambas chicas se sentaron frente a los extraños, acompañadas de Yosuke.

.

_– Muy bien… como les prometí, er… les explicaremos lo que quieran.  
>–Shadows y Persona–users. –<em>dijo entonces Mitsuru, los tres chicos de Inaba se mostraron algo nerviosos al oír aquellas palabras. _– Evidentemente, por sus reacciones, ustedes deben saber algo.  
>–Ssí, sabemos de lo que está hablando, Kirijo–san…–<em> comentó Yukiko en voz tenue. _–Pero ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?_

_._

Akihiko sonrió antes de tomar la palabra.

.

_–Sólo buscamos información. –_ dijo. _– En gran parte de la zona costera, se da a lugar una enfermedad que las personas denominan "Síndrome de Apatía", quizás oyeron hablar de eso en las noticias.  
>–Sí, pero hace bastante que no se oye nada sobre eso. – <em>dijo Chie _– ¿Qué tiene que ver?_  
><em>–Hasta el momento, es provocado por las Shadows… y los Personas. –<em> Explicó Mitsuru en un suspiro. _– Sucede cuando las Shadows se alimentan de la mente de las personas, y cuando los Personas atacan a un humano desprotegido._

_._

Los chicos, repentinamente, cayeron en expresiones de sorpresa.

.

_–No puede ser, deben estar equivocados. –_ Dijo Yosuke. _– Las Shadows solo pueden aparecieron dentro de la televisión, ¡igual que nuestros Personas!  
>–¡Yosuke! ¡Idiota!–<em> exclamó Chie, el chico se tapó la boca repentinamente. Por su parte, Kirijo y Sanada soltaron una discreta risa.  
><em>–Entonces ustedes son los Persona–users que buscábamos…– <em>comentó con una sutil sonrisa. _–Díganme ¿Conocen el Grupo Kirijo?  
>–Escuché hablar de ellos en Tokio. –<em> Comentó Yosuke. _– Es un gran grupo internacional, político y económico, ¿verdad?... Espera… Yukiko dijo que su nombre era Mitsuru Kirijo ¿no?– _comentó en su sorpresa. _– ¿¡Eres la heredera del grupo Kirijo!_

_._

La Emperatriz asintió suavemente.

.

_–Pero, para que conste… no solo somos un grupo encargado de hacer inversiones y negocios. – _Rió ella. _– Mi abuelo y, luego, mi padre han dedicado una parte de nuestros recursos al estudio de Shadows. –_no le parecía relevante hablar sobre las ambiciones de su abuelo y el sacrificio de su padre. _–Desde un punto distinto, y con objetivos distintos, han hecho sus investigaciones y sus respectivos avances sobre ambos temas. Ahora que ninguno de los dos está en este mundo, ha sido mi decisión seguir con su legado._

_._

Akihiko guardó silencio, ¿cuánta parte de verdad y cuanta mentira por omisión había en esas palabras? Claro está, que él respetaba el derecho de su amiga a no profundizar sobre el tema.

.

_–Así como ustedes, nosotros dos también somos Persona–users. –_explicó el ojigris. _–Y como nosotros, existen varios más.  
>– ¿Sí, en serio?– <em>por alguna razón, de todas las preguntas que podía haber hecho, esa fue la única que salió de los labios del castaño. _–Es decir… nos imaginábamos que no seríamos los únicos… pero, nunca creí que…  
>–Heh… aún tienen capacidad de sorprenderse, eso es bastante bueno, supongo. –<em> sonrió Akihiko.  
><em>–Un momento… dijeron que nosotros eran los Persona–users que estaban buscando ¿Cómo supieron de nosotros?<br>– Los científicos del grupo han desarrollado dispositivos para registrar y diferenciar aquellos que poseen este tipo de poder. –_ explicó Mitsuru. _–antes, en su momento, sólo servía para diferenciar aquellos que tenían el potencial de experimentar la Dark Hour. Cuando ésta desapareció, y ocurrió los incidentes de Ayanagi, modificaron los equipos para detectar el poder y la capacidad de los Persona–users.  
>– ¿Los incidentes de Ayanagi? ¿Se refiere a lo que sucedió hace cinco años? El terremoto y las olas de personas Perdidos que surgieron. –<em> intentó recordar Chie.  
><em>–Sí, esos mismos. Lamentablemente, aún, no sabemos cuáles fueron las causas exactas de los incidentes, pero estamos al tanto que fueron causados por un Persona–user demasiado poderoso. –<em>suspiró algo decepcionada Mitsuru.

.

Yosuke se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró hondamente, era demasiada información de repente. Chie también, lucía bastante agobiada.

.

_–Me parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar…–_ comentó Yukiko en una suave sonrisa. _– Nosotros sobre nuestra experiencia y, ustedes, sobre lo que saben.  
>–Cierto… no sería justo que nosotros les explicásemos lo que vimos y ustedes se fuesen lo más campantes.<br>–Es justo. –_ sonrió Mitsuru, cruzándose de brazos.  
><em>–Mañana podemos reunirnos, entonces, aquí mismo. –<em>sugirió Akihiko.

.

El tiempo, desde que comenzaron a hablar, había pasado rápidamente. Tanto Mitsuru como Akihiko se marcharon hacia la posada, no sin antes terminar arreglar los próximos encuentros. Se despidieron de Yosuke y Chie con aquella promesa, mientras que de Yukiko, se prometieron verse esa noche, durante la cena.

.

_–Qué día. –_ comentó Akihiko mientras caminaban de regreso. Mitsuru asintió. _–Esos chicos nos han ayudado bastante, creo que vamos a poder regresar a casa con bastante tiempo.  
>–Sólo nos quedan aún unas tres semanas por delante, tienes que tener en cuenta que debemos redactar los informes aún. –<em>comentó Mitsuru. _–además de pasar los testimonios de ellos por escrito.  
>–Quizás eso lo tienes que hacer tú, no yo. –<em> Comentó intentando saltarse la responsabilidad. _– Yo aún no acepté formar parte del equipo.  
>– ¿Cómo que no? Estos días has estado demasiado entretenido, inmerso en el caso. –<em> Señaló Mitsuru con una sonrisa. _– Sólo lo dices porque quieres librarte de redactar los informes._

_._

En respuesta, el peliblando rió sin culpa.


	3. Ser, Parecer y Decir

**Los Emperadores de Iwatodai**  
><strong>Tercer Capitulo.<strong>  
><em>Ser, Parecer y Decir<em>

_._

_– No entiendo porqué estabas tan asustado al principio, Yosuke._ -reprendió Chie. _– Si ellos son buena gente._  
><em>– Tuviste que verlos al principio, Chie, ¡parecían que iban a comerme vivo!–<em> se defendía Yosuke exagerando los gestos. –_ Con su mirada mortal y su pose, parecían más aterradores que Kanji!_  
><em>– Igual son una pareja muy extraña, aunque quedan bien esos dos juntos. Han pasado por mucho.<em>  
><em>– Oh, pero no son pareja.<em>  
><em>– ¿Cómo que no? Ella tiene un anillo de compromiso en el dedo<em>  
><em>– ¿Y tú que sabes de eso? Con lo monstruo que eres, no creo que hayas visto uno de esos en tu vida.<em>  
><em>– ¡Yosuke idiota!<em>  
><em>– ¡Au! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Acaso querías matarme?<em>  
><em>– Cuanto menos, sí.<em>

.

Había transcurrido una semana de exhaustivas conversaciones en las que los cinco intercambiaban experiencia e historias. Aquél día, el trío de Inaba estaba dirigiéndose a otra de las reuniones. A través de unas conversaciones y pequeños chistes de por medio, Yosuke les fue ganando confianza a aquellos jóvenes mayores que él. Aún habían cosas que no terminaban de entender respecto a ellos dos, como, porqué sólo estaban ellos en la investigación si el grupo de compañeros era más grande y, porqué ese trato familiar entre ellos dos tan poco… usual. Si bien, a primera vista, se veía que el trato se debía a la amistad que tenían, había pequeñas expresiones, pequeños gestos que hablaban de una historia un poco más profunda quizás.

Ignorando a medias la discusión de sus dos amigos, Yukiko aún cavilaba sobre las conversaciones que habían mantenido con aquél extraño par y las cosas aún no dichas.

.

– _El peso que tuvieron que llevar sobre sus hombros… todas las personas que tuvieron que perder, ellos parecían como si hubiesen perdido más personas queridas durante su aventura… Y aun siguen de pie, es bastante admirable._

.

Los dos dejaron de intentar matarse, para observar a la pelinegra.

.

_– Es verdad. –_ comentó Chie. _– Su historia parece ser más dura de cómo lo han contado. Aunque, después de todo lo que han pasado, me parece extraño que no estén juntos o algo así._  
><em>– Hum… a lo mejor él salía con esa chica. –<em> sugirió Yosuke llevando sus brazos detrás de la nuca. _– De cualquier forma, no creo que debamos meternos mucho, no es nuestro asunto su vida personal. Además, nosotros también la hemos pasado mal en su momento._  
><em>- Pero no sientes curiosidad, ¿aunque sea un poco?<em>  
><em>- No voy a mentir, sí me interesa… pero ellos no parecen ser del tipo de personas que hablarían sobre eso, por eso creo que es mejor dejarlo como está.-<em> se encogió de hombros. -_ Además, ella es una Kirijo, seguramente debe estar comprometida con alguien rico e importante. No es que tenga mucha elección._  
><em>- Ah, entonces él aún no se confesó. -<em> fantaseó Chie. -_ Es como una historia romántica, ¿no, Yukiko? Ella es una mujer de una buena familia, mientras él no tiene donde caerse muerto, se enamoran en la secundaria, pero no pueden estar juntos, debido al destino de ella como heredera de la fortuna Kirijo. Y él, no se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos porque teme que ella no aceptará a alguien como él, cuando la realidad es otra…_  
><em>- Demasiado exagerado para ser verdad. -<em> suspiró Yosuke.  
><em>- Pero… Chie puede no estar tan errada –<em> comentó Yukiko, pensativa _–Sanada-san perdió a sus padres cuando era joven, y ahora esta encaminado a ser una gran estrella del boxeo, a pesar de su edad._  
><em>- Oh, ¿Cómo sabes eso, Yukiko? -<em> preguntó Yosuke  
><em>- Bueno, pues estuve investigando. -<em> admitió ella algo avergonzada.-_ ellos me dieron curiosidad, y parece que ustedes me pegaron el hábito de las viejas épocas._  
><em>- Yo también estuve investigando. -<em> confesó Chie. -_ Sanada tiene racha de no haber perdido un solo encuentro desde hace varios años. Es bastante impresionante. Ni siquiera ha perdido uno de entrenamiento. Incluso fue capitán del equipo de boxeo durante la secundaria baja y alta._  
><em>- ¿Nunca perdió un encuentro? -<em> repitió Yosuke, azorado_. – Vaya que es impresionante._  
><em>- Ajá, aunque es bastante obvio que la experiencia que tuvo con peleando con las Shadows tiene que ver mucho con eso. Después de todo, esas son más poderosas que una normal.<em>  
><em>- Uhm… entonces, estamos hablando de alguien que tuvo severos traumas del pasado por la pérdida de sus padres… seguramente, él ve el boxeo como una manera de entrenar para proteger a los que quiere, por eso no hay nada que lo detenga. Eso es un buen personaje de manga. Puede ser protagonista, o sólo un amigo del mismo. Un héroe trágico.<em>

.

Entre conversación y conversación, los chicos llegaron al patio de comidas de Junes, y para su sorpresa, el trío se encontró con Akihiko redactando algunos informes en la laptop que había traído. No había rastro de Mitsuru, por alguna parte.

.

_- Ne, Sanada-san, ¿Kirijo-san donde esta?-_ Preguntó Yosuke luego de los correspondientes saludos. Sanada no pareció sorprenderse  
><em>- Oh, Mitsuru está atendiendo unos asuntos del Grupo Kirijo, no volverá hasta las…-<em> se fijó la hora en el reloj de la computadora._ - … pasadas las cinco. Espero que no les moleste. De cualquier forma, podemos continuar por donde dejamos ayer._  
><em>- Oh, no hay problema, no hay problema. –<em> Sonrió Hanamura._- ¿Pero ella no tiene el control total del Grupo? ¿No puede delegar eso a alguien más?_

.

Akihiko suspiró hondamente, como dejando en claro que algo de lo dicho por Hanamura no le hacía mucha gracia.

.

_-Son los asociados del grupo, por separado, no tienen mucho peso, pero generalmente, suelen opinar lo mismo.-_ comentó dejando de la lado la laptop para mirarlos._- Desde la muerte de su padre, Mitsuru ha tenido que lidiar con las presiones de ellos y sus amenazas de retirarse de la asociación. No tenían problema en someterse a la toma de decisiones de Kirijo-san por la edad que tenía y porque… bueno, era hombre._  
><em>-¿Y a ella le dan problemas por ser mujer y se menor que ellos? Qué fastidio.-<em> comentó Chie.  
><em>-No sería mucho problema si ella contrajera matrimonio, a decir verdad, el Grupo esta buscando asentar las bases para el futuro y que no queden en manos de cualquiera. Esos parásitos viven muy cómodos del éxito de la familia de Mitsuru.<em>-explicó luego de un suspiro hondo.  
><em>- Pero ella tiene un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, no tendrían que estar haciendo mucho problema por eso.-<em> comentó Yukiko, Akihiko sonrió de costado, divertido por el comentario que, a sus ojos, era inocente.  
><em>-Mitsuru lleva ese anillo desde que egresamos de la secundaria, hace cuatro años. Ha estado retrasando el matrimonio desde ese momento.<em>  
><em>-¡Ah! ¿Tanto tiempo?-<em> el ojigris asintió, los chicos de Inaba empezaban a atar cabos en su fantasía imaginaria._- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Ella no quiere casarse? ¿O hay otra razón?_

.

Akihiko los miró detenidamente antes de pensar su respuesta, estaban demasiado interesados en un tema tan… poco interesante para él.

.

_-No lo sé.-_ respondió honestamente._- No conozco tanto las costumbres de ese mundo. Sé que Mitsuru ve el matrimonio como un contrato social. A uno lo juzgarán por la condición social de la persona con la que se casó, así como la situación social de ambas familias, la unión de ambas familias y las razones por las que se llegó a esa decisión._  
><em>-Pero ¿Y el amor? –<em> algo escéptico a que aún se mantuviesen vivas costumbres tan… arcaicas, Yosuke iba haciendo un diagrama en su mente.  
><em>-Pues… ella cree que es algo que surge por la compañía mutua de dos personas, luego de haber contraído matrimonio. Sucedió eso con sus padres. –<em>se encogió de hombros, aparentemente, desinteresado.

.

El trío de Inaba se quedó en silencio y, por unos momentos, Akihiko tampoco dijo algo. El Emperador se dedicó a abrir uno de los cupcakes que había comprado, y mientras lo desenvolvía, dedicó tomar la palabra.

.

_- Creo que me puedo imaginar la película que se están haciendo en sus cabezas en estos instantes. –_Comentó repentinamente, una media sonrisa inundaba su rostro.-_ No obstante, lamento desilusionarlos, Mitsuru y yo sólo somos amigos… con suerte._  
><em>- ¿Con suerte? –<em>Akihiko asintió con la cabeza, mientras Yosuke no entendía.  
><em>- De no ser por las Shadows y la Dark Hour, jamás nos hubiésemos conocido. Nos llevamos bien porque ella no se mete en mis asuntos y yo no me meto en los de ella. Cada uno se encarga de lo suyo.<em>

.

Akihiko los miró y ellos, en su mirada, notaron algo distinto en él. No podían describirlo con exactitud, pero de alguna manera, esa mirada daba una respuesta que no podía decir el propio Akihiko, quizás porque no la conocía o porque no era consciente… o no quería serlo. Pero, la cuestión fue que, a fin de cuentas, fue una respuesta distinta a la que su voz dictó, una respuesta que se acercaba más a la realidad que ellos percibían.

* * *

><p>Poco antes de las nueve de la noche, en la casa de Yosuke, Chie y Yukiko estaban reunidos para pasar el rato, según el propio Yosuke.<p>

.

_-Ah, entonces, Yukiko, ¿Qué pasó?-_ preguntó intrigado el chico, bastante ingresado. La pelinegra asintió, antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

.

.

_ Esa noche, en la posada, estaba ayudando a mis padres atendiendo a un grupo de turistas que pasaría la noche; mientras me dirigía a la habitación de ellos con las toallas limpias que habían pedido cuando, al doblar la esquina, escuché dos voces familiares._

_._

_-¿Me estas diciendo que te han dado la última advertencia?  
><em>_-Me pareció ser clara cuando lo dije, pero sí. Si no contraigo matrimonio dentro de un mes, quitarán el apoyo al Grupo Kirijo.- la voz de Kirijo-san sonaba calmada, quieta, me podía imaginar su rostro imperturbable mientras hablaba.  
><em>_-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué harás?- Por el contrario, Sanada no se escuchaba tan calmado, tenía un ligero tono en su voz.  
><em>_-No queda mucho para hacer, a decir verdad. Necesitamos con urgencia los recursos para continuar nuestra investigación…- expresó ella.- Es la única manera Akihiko._

_._

_ Se produjo un silencio intenso, extraño, casi rozando lo incómodo. No supe que estaba pasando hasta que, unos eternos segundos más tarde, comenzó a sonar el celular de Kirijo, ella atendió casi de inmediato._

_._

_-Fuuka, hola.- oí que decía.- Sí, la información llegó correctamente… ¿Has encontrado más?... Perfecto. Ahora iré para allá y te vuelvo a llamar._

_._

_ Poco después de eso, escuché los pasos de Kirijo-san acercándose. Por un moment_o_, temí que ella doblase hacia mi lado y me viese, pero lo hizo para el contrario, de modo que sólo le vi la espalda, pero ella en ningún giró a verme. Una vez que ella se alejó escuché la voz de Sanada-san maldecir y golpeó con fuerza la pared._

_._

-¿Cómo no pudo decir nada?- comentó Yosuke unos segundos después.- ¡La va a perder! ¡En frente de sus ojos!  
>-Necesita más incentivo que eso.- suspiró Chie. – Es como Kanji y Naoto, él no se va a armar de valor para expresarle lo que siente hasta que sea demasiado tarde o hasta que pase algo que los lleve a eso.<p>

.

Yukiko sólo suspiró.

.

_-Creo que están viendo demasiadas novelas… de nuevo.-_una voz, curiosa, familiar, sonó desde el umbral de la habitación.

.

El trío de Inaba se dio vuelta para verlo. De pie, vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una remera de cuello holgado, un chico de cabello grises y ojos de igual color, los miraba.

.

_-¡Souji!-_ exclamaron Yukiko y Chie al mismo t_iempo_, Yosuke sonrió.  
><em>- Me avisó esta mañana que iba a venir y quería verlos. Como tuvimos reunión con Sanada-san y Kirijo-san, lo pasamos para la noche.-<em> explicó.  
><em>-Espero que no te haya molestado, tu padre me dejó pasar.-<em> comentó.


	4. Punto de quiebre

**4YAS: Los Emperadores de Iwatodai**  
><strong><span>Cuarto Capitulo.<span> **  
><em>Punto de quiebre.<em>

.

Al siguiente día, el Emperador y la Emperatriz esperaban, como la última semana, en el patio de comidas del Junes, por el trío de Inaba. Como si aquella conversación que Yukiko oyó no hubiese sucedido, ambos jóvenes de veintiún años hablaban sobre la investigación hecha hasta el momento.

.

_-Es bastante interesante, hay que admitirlo.-_ soltó Akihiko terminando de oír una conversación grabada días antes. Mitsuru levantó la vista de un informe que se encontraba corrigiendo._- Ambos… líderes formales, tienen las mismas habilidades, con algunas diferencias. Es como… como si hubiesen sido elegidos para tenerlas, para ser especiales._  
><em>- Seta-san, no se vio involucrado con Nyx… -<em> meditó ella._- El origen de un poder tan especial debe estar vinculado con otros factores._  
><em>-Bueno… tampoco es que sepamos mucho sobre Minato y Minako…-<em> suspiró Akihiko.-_ Minato no era de hablar mucho en general, en cuanto a Minako, es lo único sobre lo cual no habló. Y por lo que recuerda Aigis, ellos perdieron a sus padres de una forma bastante traumática._

.

Hicieron un silencio largo, pensativos ¿Cuán lejos estaban de la verdad? Habría muchas cosas que quizás nunca podrían enterarse. Todo el misterio que envolvía a las Shadows, las Personas y los eventos que ocurrían cada tanto parecía ser mucho más grande de lo que podrían llegar a imaginarse.

.

_-Recuerda que también está aquél extraño lugar…-_ mencionó la pelirroja._ – Luego de que Aigis adquiriera el mismo poder de los gemelos, luego de que resolviésemos lo del Abbys… Está esa habitación._  
><em>-Es verdad… Aquella habitación azul terciopelo con un fondo como si operase en un ascensor o algo así… Con aquél hombre de larga nariz, y la mujer de ojos amarillos. Ellos habían dicho que habían guiado a Aigis durante lo del Abbys, tal y como guiaron a los gemelos durante lo de Nyx.<em>

.

Mitsuru sonrió, quizás tenían entre manos algo interesante.

.

_-Habrá que ver si Seta-san tuvo algún contacto con ellos.-_ Akihiko asintió.-_ Claro… si siente que puede hablar abiertamente sobre el tema._  
><em>-Entonces, pueden preguntarselo personalmente. Él está aquí.-<em> la voz de Yosuke a sus espaldas los hizo reaccionar, el trío de Inaba parecía que sólo habían oído lo último, pues no lucían sorprendidos.

.

Yukiko, Chie y el propio Yosuke lucían animados aquél día, sonrientes. Detrás de ellos podían vislumbrar una cabellera gris. Los chicos se movieron, sin quitar las sonrisas de sus rostros, dejando ver el cuerpo de quien ellos habían estado comentando algunas que otras cosas durante los días pasados. Sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, incluso el estilo de vestir era como los chicos le habían descrito. Él era Souji Seta, el líder formal de los Persona-user de Inaba.

Tras una presentación debida, ellos tomaran asiento junto al dúo de Iwatodai.

.

_-Me pusieron al día. –_ explicó Souji, con el mismo aire sencillo y de pocas palabras de Minato. _– Es impresionante que existan otras personas con el mismo poder._  
><em>-Definitivamente lo es.-<em> coincidió Mitsuru con una sonrisa algo nostálgica. _– Aún así, hay cosas no nos terminan de quedar claro._  
><em>-De dónde vino este poder, dónde se originó. Sabemos que Nyx es el origen de las Shadows, sabemos el poder que tiene por la propia experiencia que tuvimos, así como Erebus es quien poseìa la habilidad para despertar a Nyx. Pero no sabemos el origen de los Personas. Si bien un Persona son los sentimientos oscuros reconocidos y asimilados, no sabemos quien… vendría a ser el Padre… o Madre de ellos.-<em> Akihiko hablaba con seriedad.-_ Los Personas siempre han servido para protegernos, para cuidarnos de las Shadows, estan para combatirlas, pero de algún lugar tuvo que venir este poder. No todos lo tienen, ¿Por qué justo nosotros?... y la lista sigue._  
><em>-Son cosas que alguna vez nos pusimos a pensar… pero era un tema menor comparado con el momento. Teníamos las armas para repeler la amenaza y eso era lo que importaba. –<em> comentó Yosuke.  
><em>-Por supuesto, luego hay momento para pensar de dónde viene.-<em> asintió Mitsuru. Luego de una breve pausa, ella tomó la agenda y la revisó._- Yendo a nuestros asuntos, para hoy tenemos un evento especial._  
><em>-Sí, visitaremos el mundo de Teddie… y el de las Shadows. –<em> habló entusiasmado Yosuke._- Pero antes de ir hacia allí, hay que tener todo preparado._  
><em>-¿Hablas de armas? Las llevamos con nosotros.-<em> aclaró Mitsuru, poniendo una Evoker sobre la mesa, aunque para ojos de los demás, sólo parecía una simple arma de fuego.  
><em>-Heh, no creo que un arma de fuego sirva de mucho frente a las Shadows.-<em> La sonrisa de Akihiko se ensanchó.  
><em>-Oh, esa no es un arma de fuego.-<em> Los chicos fruncieron el ceño.  
><em>-¿Eso es la Evoker? ¿Eso?-<em> Yosuke parecía sorprendido. Akihiko le extendió la suya.  
><em>-No pesa como una, sólo lo parece. El diseño interno que tiene, nos permite invocar a los Personas durante la Dark Hour.<em>  
><em>- Pero ¿Crees que funcionará dentro de la televisión? Sin ello, les será más difícil convocarlos.<em>- durante esa semana, no sólo Mitsuru y Akihiko habían aprendido sobre los demás, aparentemente.  
><em>- Encontraremos una manera.-<em> sonrió la pelirroja. _– También traemos nuestras armas por si necesitamos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo._

.

Señaló un estuche bien cuidado, negro. Allí ella llevaba su espada de esgrima. En tanto, Akihiko señaló un bolso pequeño, de mano, donde llevaba el par de guantes que solía usar para las peleas con Shadows.

.

_-Oh, parece que vienen bien preparados.-_ observó Chie.  
><em>-Bueno, entonces estamos listos.-<em> sonrió Yosuke estirando los brazos.

.

Minutos después, los cinco estaban dentro del Junes, en la sección de electrodomésticos. Frente a ellos, había un televisor de gran tamaño, en exhibición, con el precio puesto. Era el mismo televisor de hacia una semana.

.

_-Bueno… nos vemos en el otro lado._- sonrió Yosuke, antes de meterse discretamente allí. Chie y Yukiko pronto lo siguieron, quedando sólo Souji y los emperadores.  
><em>-Tengan cuidado donde pisan. La caída puede parecerles larga.<em>

.

Y luego, entró, primero con un brazo y una pierna, y luego con el resto de su cuerpo. El albino miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió suavemente, con confianza.

.

_-No es un juego, Akihiko.-_ le recordó ella, con una sonrisa. Él rió y antes de que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo más, el chico se metió en el televisor.

.

Mitsuru lo último que vio de él fueron sus manos, soltándose del borde superior del aparato. Ella suspiró, lamentando la conducta de su compañero y, con cuidado, entró allí.

Lo próximo que vio, fue a ella aproximándose hacia el suelo, mientras que la figura de Akihiko, se alejaba del centro, lugar al que ella se acercaba. Aterrizo apoyando ambos antebrazos, dio una vuelta sobre el suelo y terminó en pose de pelea, con su espada en mano. Quizás era coincidencia o no, lo cierto fue que frente a la punta de su espada, se encontraba la figura de su compañero. Akihiko sonrió de costado antes de extenderle la mano que ella aceptaría para ponerse de pie.

.

_-¡Woah! Eso fue fabuloso, un hermoso ángel cayendo del cielo._

.

Mitsuru parpadeó desconcertada, teniendo el lejano recuerdo de Ryoji Mochizuki invitándola a salir poco después de su conversación con Takeba, en la época en que su padre murió. No obstante, quien ahora estaba intentando cortejarla, era un disfraz de oso enorme, envuelto en traje espacial rojo y de pelaje azul. Ella parpadeó, extrañada por la apariencia del ser mientras éste hablaba.

.

_-Entonces… ¿Quisiera usted salir conmigo?-_ finalizó.  
><em>- Lamento decirle que la respuesta es no.<em> –respondió ella, siendo lo más diplomática posible. El disfraz de oso puso rostro triste, aunque unos segundos después, ya estaba animado, hablando de un tema al que ella no pudo seguirle el hilo.  
><em>-¡Teddie! ¡Te dijimos que no intentaras de las tuyas con Kirijo!-<em> habló Chie, en tono de reproche.  
><em>-Oh… pero no lo pude evitar-kuma, es una hermosa chica la que tengo frente a mis ojos-kuma. Un rompe-corazón y filántropo como yo, no puede evitar sucumbir a los encantos naturales de las mujeres hermosas-kuma.-<em> habló en pose dramática.  
><em>-Lamento eso.-<em> se disculpó Yosuke.-_ Teddie es así._  
><em>-No hay problema.-<em> habló Akihiko por Mitsuru, divertido.

.

En sus manos, ya tenía los guantes de boxeo puestos, mientras buscaba el estuche que su compañera abrió con facilidad en su aterrizaje, antes de sacar su arma, para poner eso y su bolso a un lado, y en un lugar fácil de ver para la vuelta.

Le echaron una mirada al lugar, sin duda, parecía un estudio de televisión. Lo único malo es que no podían divisar mucho del lugar, debido a una molesta niebla. Una fina niebla se notaba alrededor de ellos. Los chicos ya estaban al tanto de porqué estaba.

.

_-Un pequeño regalo para ustedes en este mundo.-_ dijo el oso, cambiando el tema. Les extendió a ambos un par de lentes.

.

Sencillos, bastantes apegados a su estilo de vestir y su forma de ser. Los lentes de Mitsuru eran de una montura delgada, montados al aire, negra brillante, pequeños y ovalados. Mientras, los de Akihiko eran de carey, montados al aire y rectangulares, pequeños. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad, era… tan de ellos. Se pusieron los lentes con algo de renuencia, nunca habían peleado vistiendo algo tan molesto para ellos. Podía caerse, ensuciarse, rayarse y cosas así mientras corrían. Era realmente incómodo para ellos. Pero… aquellos chicos habían tenido que pelear con eso desde el principio. No debía ser muy difícil.

Al ponérselos, no obstante, vieron a lo que se referían, la niebla irritante desaparecía y podían ver el cielo de franjas rojas y negras decorando el paisaje. Sin duda, era distinto al Tartarus y su ambiente de película de terror.

.

_–Qué distinto es.–_ comentó Mitsuru, Akihiko asintió.  
><em>– ¿Lo ven? ¿A que se ve mejor así?<em>– sonrió Yukiko.  
><em>–En fin, basta de charlas. Seta–san ¿Hacia dónde?–<em> dijo la pelirroja con voz imperante. El chico les sonrió.  
><em>-Iremos hacia el este, no nos alejaremos mucho, hay una versión del distrito comercial. No conviene alejarse mucho de los lugares preestablecidos. Podría crearse una realidad de ustedes en este mundo y… bueno, habría problemas.<em>  
><em>–Por cierto, ¿Por qué están recopilando información de las Shadows y lo sucedido aquí? ¿Qué es lo que los llevó a eso, kuma?–<em>preguntó Teddie mientras se ponían en marcha hacia el lugar. Aparentemente, no había prestado mucha atención a las explicaciones previas de sus compañeros o, simplemente, lo ignoraba.  
><em>–Inicialmente, para encontrar una cura al Síndrome de Apatía, o algún otro modo de evitarla. –<em>Explicó ella. _– Fue por esa razón que Akihiko fue a Ayanagi, pero se encontró con que no había Shadows, ni las cosas que habíamos experimentado nosotros._  
><em>–Aún estamos llevando a cabo una investigación allí, pero por el momento, nos estamos concentrando en entrenar al grupo que se descubrió allí, ya que no ha habido más incidentes desde entonces.<em>  
><em>-¿Es un grupo numeroso el de allí?<em>  
><em>-Sólo Kanzato e Inui… es notable lo que han podido hacer.-<em> acotó Akihiko.-_ Ya pueden controlar la invocación sin llegar al límite antes._  
><em>-Espera… pueden hacerlo en el mundo… ¿normal? ¿El que esta fuera de la tele?-<em> preguntó Yosuke, con sorpresa.  
><em>-Poder, siempre se pudo.-<em> respondió Mitsuru._- Pero conlleva un gasto de energía mucho mayor del usado aquí o durante la Dark Hour._  
><em>-Además… con los años, se hace más difícil. Llega un punto en el que no puedes llamar más a tu Persona.-<em> suspiró el emperador.

.

Se produjo silencio durante unos largos instantes, en los que solo el viento y sus pisadas sobre la acera. Los chicos de Inaba se preguntaban cómo sería el volver a su vida, sin la compañía de sus Personas. Les parecía una locura escuchar que uno de esos días, perderían a sus compañeros de batalla.

.

_-Entonces… Tienen un equipo bastante grande en manos._ –alcanzó a decir Chie pare romper un poco el silencio molesto que se había creado  
><em>-Oh, no es tan grande… -<em>aclaró Mitsuru.-_ La mayoría son investigadores, científicos que se han dedicado a crear la Evoker, los distintos dispositivos que han podido usarse durante la Dark Hour y los dispositivos de localización y exterminación de Shadows. Todos los científicos que han y están trabajando para el Grupo Kirijo, fueron capaces de experimentar en su totalidad la Dark Hour. No son muchos. Además, algunos han renunciado a través de los años. Actualmente, sólo son cinco de los originales veinte._  
><em>-Pero tienen todos los recursos para llegar a todo lo que necesitan.<em>  
><em>-Lamentablemente, ya no tanto.-<em> suspiró._- La junta de asociados del Grupo tiene otros intereses y, para cumplir las metas que tengo en mente, tengo que llegar a un acuerdo con ellos._

.

Akihiko desvió la mirada, conteniendo sus emociones, aunque Souji pareció notarlo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Teddie se detuvo mientras caminaba, provocando que todos lo imitaran.

.

_-Detecto presencia de Shadows.-_ anunció. – _¡Y se están acercando!_  
><em>-¡Prepárense!-<em> anunció con voz imperante Souji. Todos se aferraron con determinación a sus armas, en tanto, Chie adoptaba pose de pelea y comenzaba con el timing.

.

Grandes pasos se escucharon cerca de ellos, no sabían de donde venían con exactitud. Se sentían como pequeños temblores que los hacían tambalear. Desde lejos, el grupo divisó una enorme figura, un lomo negro y viscoso en la lejanía, entre lo que parecían dos grandes edificios de oficina. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Akihiko y Mitsuru. Sus temores se concretaron en cuanto vieron una de las dos cabezas. Esas hileras infinitas de dientes afilados, aquellos dos círculos rojos por meros ojos y esos largos cuernos de marfil.

.

_-¿Qqué demonios?_-tartamudeó Yosuke. Los Emperadores habían descrito a aquella criatura que vieron al pasar, no obstante, no parecía que fuese posible que apareciera allí, en el mundo dentro de la televisión.

.

Akihiko respiró tensó, giró a ver a los demás, no había mucho tiempo. Después de todo, él y Mitsuru habían hecho un juramento, de ayudar a los gemelos a llevar la carga de Nyx, no sólo aprovechando sus vidas, sino también atacando a aquél monstruo cada vez que apareciese.

Fue él quien empezó a correr hacia ese monstruo que estaba en la lejanía, alejándose de aquella réplica del distrito comercial.

.

_-¡Akihiko!-_ Mitsuru tenía palabras que decir, gritarle que no era buena idea correr hacia allí, que primero había que analizar la situación y luego tomar medidas. Pero parte del miedo y el recuerdo de aquella criatura, de Erebus, terminó por dominar sus decisiones. Ella también corrió, intentando alcanzarlo.  
><em>-¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlos solos, pero esa cosa…-<em> habló Chie.

.

Ellos, a diferencia de los Emperadores, no se habían movido de su lugar e intentaban tomar las cosas de una manera distinta. Ellos no tenían lazos con los gemelos, ni habían enfrentado a Erebus, ni habían vivido lo que ellos vivieron específicamente. Tenían más… objetividad.

.

_-Estar con ellos.-_ dijo Souji._- No sabemos con certeza si lo que vimos fue realmente Erebus o la realidad de ellos llevada a este mundo. No podemos dejarlos solos ahora._  
><em>-¿Quién tendría como su realidad del mundo a aquella cosa?-<em>preguntó Yosuke antes de intentar alcanzar a Akihiko y Mitsuru.

.

Tres Slipping Hablerie salieron al cruce en su camino. Los chicos suspiraron, lo único que les faltaba eran ese tipo de molestias.

Metros más adelante, Mitsuru y Akihiko se encontraban con un panorama completamente distinto.

La enorme Puerta pronto se erguía frente a ellos. Un miedo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos Persona-users. No podían creer que aquella puerta se encontraba allí. Veían el gran cuerpo de piedra de Minato, erguido, mostrando ninguna emoción en su rostro, atado con aquellas mismas cadenas con las que lo vieron la primera vez. Erebus estaba allí, de nuevo. La gran bestia golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta, sin un aparente resultado.

Al principio.

Luego... lentamente, la estatua comenzó a resquebrejarse.

.

_-¡No! ¡Lo destruirá! ¡Destruirá a Minato!-_exclamó Akihiko, con cierta desesperación. Mitsuru se vio con el mismo temor_.-Tenemos que hacer algo ¡Rápido!_  
><em>-Coincido.-<em> respondió Mitsuru._- Seta-san y los demás pueden unirse cuando vengan._  
><em>-Me parece bien.-<em> accedió Akihiko poniendose en pose de pelea._- Esto será como en los viejos tiempos._  
><em>-No cometas una estupidez, Akihiko.-<em> respondió la pelirroja acomodándose el cabello y desenfundando su espada.

.

El Emperador sólo se limitó a sonreír de costado.

En tanto, el cuarteto de Inaba llegaba a las cercanías del lugar, pudiendo admirar la altura enorme de la puerta, el sello en el que se había convertido Minato y la gran bestia, nombrada Erebus.

.

_-Es... enorme..._- comentó Yosuke sorprendido._- Más enorme de lo que había imaginado._  
><em>-No olvides lo aterrador.-<em> agregó Chie  
><em>-¿Qué haremos?-<em>cuestionó Yukiko.

.

Souji miró la situación con algo de renuencia. No sabían a qué peligro se enfrentaban, no querían morir. No obstante, también debía mantener en mente aquello no era la realidad. No era la verdadera puerta, no era el verdadero sello.

No era el verdadero Erebus.

.

_-Lo enfrentaremos.-_ habló decidido Souji._- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder._

.

En aquél momento, vieron como dos luces azules emergían y unas figuras altas... no demasiado en comparación a Erebus, se alzaban para dar pelea a aquella bestia.

.

_-¡Vamos!_

.

Conforme se acercaban, los chicos observaron como aquella bestia hacia uso de los ataques elementales más fuertes, incluso aquellos que no eran ni físicos, ni elementales.

No obstante, al estar cerca... vieron que no habían llegado a tiempo. O mejor dicho... justo a tiempo.

Erebus rugió y una gran explosión de fuego surgió. Ragnarok. Y estaba dirigida sólo a Artemisia y su user. Akihiko viendo esto, intentó evitarlo.

.

_-¡Caesar!-_ exclamó él, provocando que Caesar se adelantara a Artemisia, empujándola y alejándola del rango.

.

El fuego golpeó a Caesar y, por consecuencia del impacto, Akihiko voló varios metros hacia atrás, rodando, rebotando y golpeándose hasta llegar a los pies de Chie.

.

_-¡Akihiko!_- gritó la pelirroja, viendo como Caesar volvía a su compañero. Se volteó a su Persona._- ¡Artemisia, créanos tiempo!_  
><em>-Teddie, toma a Akihiko y ve para la salida, Yosuke, acompáñalo.-<em> indicó Souji.  
><em>-¡Esperen!-<em> la voz imperiosa de la Emperatriz sonó, deteniéndolos._- No usen Dia para curar los huesos rotos de Akihiko._

.

Souji se detuvo unos segundos a considerar la idea, y asintió, observó a Teddie y éste movió invocó a su Persona, efectuando Dia en el cuerpo inconsciente del albino. Una vez efectuado esto, ambos chicos procedieron a alejarse hacia la salida con el cuerpo de Akihiko.

El peligris, en tanto, se acercó a la pelirroja y la miró con rostro serio.

.

_-Me temo que hoy tomaremos una retirada.-_ habló Souji.  
><em>-Pero... ¡Erebus!... ¡Y Minato!-<em> exclamó la mujer, consternada.  
><em>-No son ellos.-<em> dijo él con voz firme.  
><em>-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no puedo romper mi promesa.-<em> explicó ella.  
><em>-No me imagino por lo que pasaron, no obstante, Mitsuru, conozco este mundo mejor que tú. Esto no es real.-<em> dijo él tomándola del brazo_.- Vamos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto en otra oportunidad. Hasta entonces, tienes que preocuparte por tu compañero._

.

La Emperatriz cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a Artemisia que regresase.


	5. Una Llamada

**4YAS: Los Emperadores de Iwatodai**  
><strong>Quinto Capitulo<strong>  
><em>Una llamada.<em>

_._

Sucedió durante la operación de Sanada-san, Kirijo-san se encontraba en la sala de espera junto al equipo de Inaba. La mujer pelirroja parecía que se encontraba impaciente, cruzada de brazos, cruzada de piernas, repiqueteando la punta de sus negras y lustrosas botas contra el blanco suelo del hospital.

.

_-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_- habló Yukiko, sacando a la mujer de ojos carmesíes de sus pensamientos.  
><em>-Oh, Amagi. Por supuesto.-<em> respondió centrando su atención en ella._- ¿Qué sucede?_  
><em>-Ehm… ¿Por qué nos pidió que no usáramos las habilidades de cura sobre Sanada-san?<em>

.

La mujer parpadeó, para sonreír con un atisbo de gracia.

.

_-Tenía los huesos rotos, por más que Media, Dia… y todas aquellas habilidades de cura, cumplen con sus propósitos, me temo que no sirve cuando se trata de heridas más… severas.-_expresó ella_.- En los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo éramos Akihiko, Aragaki y yo, le dimos un uso similar a un hueso roto de Arakagi. Las heridas se cerraron… pero el hueso no se reparó completamente. Comprometimos bastante su brazo, pero afortunadamente, no pasó a mayores. El equipo médico de mi familia pudo solucionarlo a tiempo.  
><em>_- Oh… Nosotros nunca tuvimos una situación similar.-_ acotó Chie, quien había estado escuchando.  
><em>-Bueno… Diez años trae su experiencia.-<em> sonrió la mujer_.- Recam y Samarecam, sólo son útiles para cuando uno pierde la conciencia, me temo. Además de curar heridas menores, moretones y similares, te devuelve la vitalidad, como al principio de la batalla, como seguramente habrán experimentado. No obstante…-_ suspiró ella y en su rostro se reflejó una sombra._- No obstante, temo que no se puede revivir a personas._

.

Mientras la conversación se daba, un disimulado Souji, sentado del otro lado de la pelirroja, discretamente, comenzó a revolver el bolso de la mujer, en busca del teléfono movil de ella. Una vez encontrado, se apresuró a copiar determinado número y luego, devolvió el objeto pocos segundos antes de que la Emperatriz se pusiese de pie y anunciase que se iría a averiguar el estado de su compañero.

Souji frunció el ceño y puso cara larga, sintiendo que se arriesgó para algo que pudo haber hecho cuando ella se retirara. Acercándose, el grupo de Inaba le despejó su expresión.

.

_-¿Lo tienes?-_ preguntó Yosuke, al recibir la respuesta afirmativa, el muchacho festejo._- ¡Muy bien, entonces que comience la operación!_  
><em>-No seas tan exagerado.-<em> le reprendió Chie, el peligris comenzó a marcar dicho número._- ¡Ey! Souji-kun, ¿Qué haces?_

.

Tras el tono de espera, el poseedor de la Wild Card oyó una voz femenina.

.

_-¿Diga?_  
><em>-¿Yamagishi-san?<em>  
><em>-Ella habla, ¿Q-quién es usted?<em>  
><em>-Mi nombre es Seta Souji, creo que Kirijo o Sanada le han hablado de mi.<em>  
><em>-Oh… Souji-san… Sí, ellos me han hablado de usted. Es un placer.-<em> Souji sonrió  
><em>-Lo mismo digo, Yamagishi-san… Etto…<em>  
><em>-¿Si?<em>  
><em>-Necesito su ayuda.<em>  
><em>-Oh, dígame y veré que puedo hacer.<em>

.

Souji sonrió, dándole el "ok" a sus compañeros, quienes festejaron en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es un cap estacional, pequeño, para no dejar al aire lo que sucederá en los dos siguientes. Ya con esto, aprovecho para empezar a darle un cierre. Nunca pretendí hacerla muy larga, en principio, sólo iban a ser cinco capitulos xD El trabajo y la inspiración ha jugado en mi contra -_-


	6. La Gran Emperatriz de Iwatodai

**4YAS: Los Emperadores de Iwatodai**  
><strong><span>Sexto Capitulo<span>.**  
><em>La Gran Emperatriz de Iwatodai.<em>

_._

La pequeña habitación del hospital local de Yasoinaba se encontraba en un clima de tensión. Dentro, los _Persona–user_ de Inaba estaban presenciando el brote de ira de la Emperatriz de Iwatodai. La pelirroja no levantaba mucho la voz, pero era bastante hostil en su hablar… pero nunca se iba a palabras mayores. No obstante Akihiko no se quedaba atrás, pese a estar postrado en la cama, con unas pocas horas de haber salido de la operación que detuvo la hemorragia interna que se había provocado por una de las costillas rotas, parecía tener las suficientes energías como para defenderse y soportar las palabras de ella. No obstante, toda la discusión terminó en el instante en que se dejaron llevar más por su enojo que por su raciocinio.

.

_–Yo no pedí venir aquí, estaba pasándola bien, armando mi vida, olvidando todos los desastres que tuvimos que vivir por culpa de tú enferma familia._

.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida, durante unos segundos y luego, una expresión de indiferencia acaparó su rostro.

.

_–Entonces, toma el próximo tren a Tokio y olvídate de todo, si tanto lo deseas. No te necesito, puedo manejarme por mi cuenta._

.

Y salió, de la habitación a paso moderado. Se produjo entonces un silencio profundo. Los chicos de Inaba estaban juntos, agrupados contra la esquina más cercana a la ventana, Teddie se refugiaba detrás de todos, temblando como un niño de cinco años. Le seguía Yosuke, que no temblaba como un niño, pero sí temblaba, él se agarraba al hombro de Souji. Chie, por su parte, en rol de heroína, protegía a Yukiko. Souji se encontraba al frente, con rostro imperturbable y tieso.

Akihiko les dirigió una mirada en el momento en el que los chicos dejaron de contener el aire.

.

_–Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar eso. –_ pronunció él una vez más calmado.  
><em>–Eso sí que fue una pelea…–<em> musitó Yosuke._ – y ni siquiera levantaron la voz._  
><em>–Los Kirijo son bastante conocidos por no hacer escándalos. No te dejarán sordos con los gritos… pero, definitivamente, sabe cómo hacerte saber sus sentimientos.<br>–Hombre… ella tiene pinta de ser una dictadora…_– habló Yosuke dejándose caer contra una pared. _– Hasta las rodillas me tiemblan._

_._

Akihiko rió, o pareció reír.

.

_–Ésa es Mitsuru._  
><em>– ¿Por qué no fue la líder? No me puedo imaginar a los chicos dulces amables y laboriosos que nos has descrito fuesen tan… agresivos como Kirijo–san.<em>  
><em>–Mitsuru delegó el papel de Líder a Minato, ella ya tenía demasiadas obligaciones y presiones con el colegio, la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, el equipo de esgrima… todos los arreglos y asuntos que tenía que encargarse para que tuviésemos las armas para pelear contra las Shadows y las comodidades para estudiar y vivir la vida estudiantil normal del Gekkoukan. Además de ser la estudiante modelo que era.<br>__– ¿Cómo es que era humana?_–_ Akihiko sonrió, divertido con aquella pregunta.  
><em>_–Los gemelos también tenían una agenda bastante apretada. En menos de un año, hicieron demasiadas amistades, no sé con qué tiempo… pero se hicieron querer siendo ellos.  
>–Debió… debió dolerles mucho la muerte de Arisato.<em>  
><em>–No creo que se pueda hablar de eso, sin caer en las vacías palabras que suelen decirse. –<em> habló él. Estiró los brazos, teniendo cuidado con la endovenosa que estaba terminando de pasarle suero y comenzó a acercarse al borde de la cama._ –Pero bueno… basta de charla._  
><em>–Espera, Sanada–san ¿Qué piensa hacer?–<em> preguntó Yukiko.  
><em>– ¿No es obvio? Pienso ir a buscar a Mitsuru. –<em> respondió honestamente.  
><em>–Etto… no debería. –<em> Habló Yosuke_. – Aún no le han dado el alta._  
><em>– ¿Y? Eso no va a detenerme.<em>

_._

Y ahí los chicos de Inaba cayeron en cuenta de que quizás, tanto uno como el otro podía ser un dolor de cabeza. Uno por arrogante y terco, y otra por estricta y rígida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La pregunta de Souji le retumbaba en la cabeza aún. La había estado molestando desde que él habló, cuando estaban en la sala de espera, aguardando el parte médico sobre la condición de Akihiko.

.

– Kirijo–san, ¿Sanada–san…? ¿Sanada–san tiene familiares? Seguramente van a querer que saber cómo esta él…– _Yosuke susurró. Esperaba sentir la dura mirada de la pelirroja sobre él, no obstante, al levantar la cabeza, la vio cruzada de brazos, frágil._  
>–Me temo que no. <em>– respondió. –<em>Perdió a sus padres a corta edad. No tiene tíos o abuelos que puedan responder a él…  
>–Pero… debe tener un hermano o hermana… tiene que haber alguien. – <em>musitó Yukiko. Mitsuru volvió a negar con la cabeza.<em>  
>–Arakagi Shinjiro fue lo más cercano que tuvo a una familia… Supongo que Amada lo considera como un hermano mayor… pero después… los demás son amigos para él. Akihiko… Akihiko no es del tipo de persona que se encariña fácilmente con alguien. Al resto de los integrantes de la ex S.E.E.S, les tiene aprecio, son amigos y hay un fuerte lazo que los une, sí… pero no es lo mismo.<br>– ¿Y que hay de ti, Kirijo–san? –_Mitsuru miró a Souji, quien hablaba. –_ ¿Qué siente Sanada–san por usted?

.

_Ella bajó la cabeza y quedó en silencio. No le gustaba pensar en ello. Era una pregunta que ella evitaba hacerse, que evitaba preguntarse tanto como Akihiko la evadía. Él estaba ahí para ella, para apoyarla, para mantenerla consciente de que había más vida de la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Él era quien la protegía cuando ella no podía protegerse. Era quien la alentaba a más. Él era en quien ella más confiaba, él único en quien ella podía confiar._

_Souji no insistió en su pregunta, así como los demás no insistieron en hablar._

Era claro para ella porqué no quería responder esa pregunta, menos hacérsela. Mitsuru sentía que él era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía complementarla. La única persona con quien ella sentía que podía estar, que podía realmente… amar. Por eso ella, a toda costa, intentaba no pensar en ello.

Ella sabía que era un error casarse con quien el Grupo quería, sabía muy bien que ella no podría amar a otra persona. No era, ciertamente, un amor pasajero. Fue un amor que se fue forjando con los años, a través del tiempo. Tal y como había sucedido con sus padres, tal y como Mitsuru siempre esperó que sucediese con ella.

Pero ahora, se habían peleado y ella le había dicho que no lo necesitaba.

¿Por qué se hacía tanto problema en mantenerlo al lado suyo? Mitsuru sólo podía confiar plenamente en Akihiko, aunque hubiese secretos que incluso le ocultase a él. Ella sabía que a final de cuentas, él iba a estar ahí, dándole apoyo y seguridad. Era como su puerto seguro.

Incluso, al principio, cuando cada uno a penas conocía al otro, hacía ya mucho tiempo, los riesgos de la batalla en el Tartarus fueron empujándolos a confiar en las habilidades del otro y confiar en que el otro estaría allí sin importar qué. La situación en la que comenzaron a forjar su relación fue llevándolos a que, sin importar motivos o situación, el otro iba a estar ahí.

Mitsuru no podía ubicar el momento exacto en el que empezó a depender de su presencia. Cuando Shinjiro Arakagi llegó al grupo, su rutina compartida sólo entre ellos dos hasta el momento, por un corto periodo de tiempo, se volvió una rutina de tres. A ella no le molestaba la presencia del tercero, era consciente que entre más sean, mejor les iría, pero llegó a envidiar la camaradería que aquellos dos tenían entre sí, por más que Arakagi fuese hosco en modales y comportamiento, su cariño por Sanada, era evidente.

Por supuesto, Shinjiro sólo aceptaba pasar tiempo con ella porque Akihiko se lo pedía. Sólo se llevaban bien por diplomacia, por deber. Era claro que a él no le gustaba todo el rollo del Tartarus, ni de las Shadows, ni el ser un Persona–user. Pero estaba allí por Akihiko, incluso como se trataban entre ellos "Shinji" y "Aki" denotaban la confianza mutua, el cariño y una amistad que Mitsuru no llegaba a comprender del todo. La amistad entre ellos dos era más fuerte de lo que Mitsuru podría llegar a aspirar alguna vez.

Muchas cosas traían arrastrando ellos dos juntos, una historia por la que Mitsuru no preguntó, pero recordaba haber enterándose el día que Shinjiro se marchó, con pocas palabras y con un Akihiko dolido porque su compañero no se despidió apropiadamente.

_Escuchó el ruido que hace la gente al empacar sus pertenencias con rapidez, Mitsuru de quince años bajaba hacia el lobby del dormitorio para ir a buscar un vaso de agua, cuando lo oyó. Envuelta en su camisón largo de invierno se acercó con pasos suaves a la única puerta del piso de hombres que se encontraba abierta y con la luz encendida. Como sólo eran tres los habitantes del mismo –sin contar al consejero y celador Shuji Ikutsuki– no le fue difícil adivinar quién era el que estaba haciendo tanto alboroto a esas horas de la noche._

_Se asomó con cuidado sólo para observar a Arakagi terminando de empacar su ropa, su rostro aún demostraba vergüenza y miedo por lo sucedido hacía ya dos días. Tocó suavemente la puerta y él se dio vuelta._

_._

– ¿Qué quieres? –_preguntó toscamente._  
>–Te marchas. <em>–observó ella. –<em> ¿Por qué? Sanada te necesita…  
>–Aki ya está grande como para necesitar una niñera. –<em>dio como respuesta mientras seguía con lo suyo. <em>–Él estará bien sin mí.  
>–Los he visto… a pesar de tu forma ruda de actuar, quieres lo mejor para Sanada, se cuidan mutuamente –<em>dijo ella.<em>–Él te necesita. Yo no lo conozco lo suficiente para saber si está bien o mal, o para si necesita una conversación… o algo así.

_._

_Le era difícil admitir que ella no era capaz de mantener el delicado balance del grupo por ese entonces, pero ella sabía que sin Arakagi, Sanada no sería el mismo. Él se había entusiasmado tanto de tenerlo como compañero de armas que fue el mismo Akihiko quien salió a buscarlo para darle la noticia._

.

–Pues tienes tiempo para aprenderlo. _–dijo él. –_No pienso quedarme aquí sólo para complacer los deseos de su Majestad.  
>–No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió allí. Los Persona suelen salirse de control las primeras veces que uno… <em>–un suave golpe contra la mesa cortó sus palabras. Levantó la vista y Arakagi la miraba amenazante, con ganas de que se callara.<br>_–Que yo recuerde, no pedí por tu opinión, puedes cerrar la boca, princesita. –_dijo bruscamente._ –Si me voy es porque quiero, y nada de lo que se pueda decir va a cambiar mi decisión. Puedes ahorrarte tu discurso.

.

_Shinji pasó al lado de ella con su bolso en mano, apagando la luz de la habitación en el transcurso. Mitsuru lo siguió con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, no le hacía gracia que la trataran así._

.

– ¿Entonces porque te vas en mitad de la noche? –_pronunció ella, deteniéndolo en su andar_. –Dices que te marchas por tu propia voluntad, pero yéndote así en medio de la noche, da la impresión de que quieres huir de todos tus problemas. Así no resolverás nada y sólo conseguirás que Sanada se decepcione de ti.  
>– ¿Crees que me importa lo que Aki opine de mí? –dijo ahogando una risa.<br>–Tienes muy buena relación con él, incluso por la manera en la que lo llamas, nadie más del colegio lo llama así, Arakagi _–puntualizó ella, sin sentirse intimidada por su trato hostil. _–Ustedes tienen una amistad que yo no comprendo, ninguno de los dos sería amigo del otro en cualquier otra circunstancia y sin embargo lo son. Sanada confía en ti, se apoya en ti. Desde que te has unido, él parece más entusiasta respecto a las investigaciones que hacemos yendo al Tartarus e, incluso, parece tenerle menos miedo a las Shadows. Tú eres el soporte de él… no dejes que pierda la confianza en ti, que se desanime y pierda las esperanzas.

.

_En ese momento, Shinjiro estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Mitsuru pudo escuchar que sonreía cuando ahogó una risa. Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber qué esperar._

_._

–Aki me perdonara, podrá ponerse de malas al principio, pero a la larga lo aceptará. – _pronunció él. –_ Yo nunca quise formar parte de esto, él sí.  
>–No se te ha obligado a…<br>–Aki insistió tanto que para que se callara, acepté meterme en esto. Pero esto no es un juego, como lo ve él. _–dijo interrumpiéndola._ –Él piensa que si se hace más fuerte, podrá salir victorioso y proteger a todos. Eso tú lo sabes. Por eso lo reclutaste.

_._

_Era verdad, su fuerza y su convicción eran necesarias para sus objetivos y sin eso, no se hubiese acercado a él aquel día después de su pelea de boxeo._

.

–Y entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? –_preguntó ella. _–Él no será el mismo  
>–Sólo mantén un ojo sobre él, todo lo demás, saldrá solo.<p>

_._

_Y sin más, se marchó. La pelirroja se quedó sola, observando el hueco que dejó. Ella era tan temerosa de perder la estabilidad del grupo, de tener que empezar de nuevo. No le había gustado estar sola todo este tiempo y, tenía que admitirlo, la compañía proporcionada por ambos chicos, si bien no llegaba a ser un alivio por los pequeños roces, era algo que le daba algo de paz. Ella no estaba sola en eso, después de todo._

_La mañana siguiente, después de clases, Mitsuru vio a Sanada bajar las escaleras y correr hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Antes de abrirla, él se percató en la presencia de ella y se detuvo._

_._

– ¡Shinji no está! ¡Sus cosas no están! _–exclamó, alarmado._  
>–Lo sé… –<em>dijo ella, dejándolo atónito.<em>  
>– ¡Kirijo–san! ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? <em>–protestó cuando pudo reaccionar. <em>–Debió de haberle intentado convencer de que se quedé ¡Él se culpa de lo sucedido!

_._

_Mitsuru dejó el libro de lado y lo miró con su mejor rostro de tranquilidad._

_._

–Intenté hacerlo quedar, pero… él estaba decidido a marcharse. _–expresó con suavidad y, sin querer que se notara el miedo en su voz._ –Dijo que lo perdonarías, que a la larga lo entenderías…  
>– ¡Pero no fue su culpa! ¡Él no es culpable de la muerte de esa mujer! <em>–exclamó, lucía enojado, pero ella se dio cuenta que estaba intentando retener sus lagrimas. –<em> ¡Se suponía que los dos juntos estaríamos en esto! ¡Los dos íbamos a detener a las Shadows por la memoria de Miki!

_._

_Al pronunciar aquél nombre ajeno a Mitsuru, aquél chico que siempre se mostraba indiferente a las peticiones de salir con chicas, se largó a llorar, mostrando su debilidad. En un primer momento, la pelirroja no supo como actuar, a ella nunca se le había instruido qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, sobre todo, porque no sabía por que estaba llorando exactamente._

_Con incomodidad se acercó a él e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió con poca sutileza, hasta que él interrumpió su llanto._

.

–Arakagi–san eligió su destino, que ahora no quiera estar más con nosotros, no quiere decir que lo hará en futuro. –_ dijo ella con voz firme, ante la sorpresa de Sanada, pues ella nunca solía entrar en contacto físico. _– Además… seguramente esa chica Miki, debe estar orgullosa de ambos, igual. No estamos en un juego, esto es real y en cualquier momento podemos morir. Arakagi–san lo vio con sus propios ojos y decidió tomarse su tiempo para pensar qué iba a hacer. Si… si quieres estar en esto, debes entender que es peligroso. Si morimos… morimos, Sanada–san. Por eso tenemos que estar seguros de nuestras decisiones. Ustedes ya están haciendo mucho con esto, el poder que ambos tienen… es asombroso.

.

_El chico la miró de reojo, luego asintió lentamente, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas de capricho y la pelirroja volvía a tomar asiento en los sillones._

.

–Miki era mi hermana…_– musitó una vez que se hubo calmado. Mitsuru levantó la vista del libro que leía y lo observó con cierta sorpresa. _– Ella y yo perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos pequeños. Y… fuimos a un orfanato, ahí fue a donde conocimos a Shinji… Él robó un conejo de peluche para ella y yo me peleé con él por lo que hizo. No debía robar, quise convencerlo de que tenía que devolverlo. Le partí un labio y él me dejó un ojo morado. Luego lo llevé a rastras a la tienda, a devolver el muñeco. El vendedor nos dio una buena reprimenda ambos… Así fue como conocí a Shinji. Él sólo intentaba ser amable con mi hermana, era pequeña y no teníamos nada allí. La mayoría de los chicos del orfanato se aprovechaban de ella, pero Shinji siempre buscaba hacerla reír, el conejo fue uno de sus intentos. Pero yo nunca iba a dejar que Miki tuviese algo que fue conseguido de una mala forma.

.

_Finalmente, hizo una pausa honda y profunda antes de continuar, Mitsuru detectó en el aire la incomodidad y densidad. No era fácil para Akihiko hablar del tema. Y, sinceramente, Mitsuru no recordaba en los informes el detalle de que él hubiese tenido una hermana o la manera en la que llegó al orfanato. Debía de habérsele escapado a Ikutsuki. Luego hablaría con él, para la próxima vez, ya que después de todo, él era encargado de encontrar nuevos miembros potenciales._

_._

_–Miki… ella… murió en un incendio… hace muchos años. – pronunció con dificultad y cierto dolor. Mitsuru dejó sus cavilaciones para mirarlo de nuevo. _– Yo no pude salvarla… y Shinji tampoco. Pero yo… yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla.

.

_Parecían que las lágrimas de nuevo saldrían por sus ojos grises, pero esta vez, Akihiko se mantuvo firme. Él la miró, esperando una respuesta de su parte, o alguna reacción._

.

–Entonces… por la memoria de Miki–san, debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante, Sanada–san. – _Sonrió sutilmente Mitsuru. _– Ella estaría orgullosa de ti.  
>– ¿Pero y de Shinji?<br>–Creo… creo que comprendería sus razones y las respetaría. Pero no se… no se alejaría de él. –_ ella se encogió de hombros, era difícil mantener una conversación así para ella._

.

_Akihiko cerró los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa amarga, muy posiblemente, así sea. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y suspiró._

–Creo… que iré a entrenar, antes de que el colegio cierre. _– Anunció, ella asintió, cautelosa. – _Muchas gracias.

.

_Las palabras que pronunció antes de marcharse, la dejaron anonadada, no estaba acostumbrada a que le diesen las gracias, ni a tener una conversación de ese tipo. Pero… quizás, a eso era a lo que se refería Shinjiro._

Unas pocas semanas después, Akihiko la llamó por primera vez por su nombre. Y con el tiempo, ella se fue acostumbrando a llamarlo a él de la misma manera. Al principio sonaba raro, pero cada vez que lo pronunciaba, se iba volviendo más normal. Y cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta, sus brazos fuertes y seguros estaban alrededor de ella el día que su padre murió. Y los días siguientes a eso, él se encargó de que nadie se acercara a su habitación, a la que sólo él iba para dejarle los apuntes del día, así como la tarea.

Fueron mutuos los abrazos y el llanto que compartieron cuando anunciaron la muerte de Minato y la condición extraña de Minako. Un funeral al que asistieron todos los amigos de él, todos a quien él ayudó siempre atenta y con su sonrisa suave y delicada.

Y fueron en sus brazos en los que él lloró cuando Shinji murió, producto de los supresores que tomó durante años.

Pero no fueron en sus brazos en los que ella encontró consuelo cuando le comunicó su decisión de casarse, por más razones que ella le diese, él sólo musitó un felicidades.

Quizás, después de todo, en todo ese tiempo, ella no mantuvo un ojo sobre él como Shinjiro le dijo que hiciese.

A Mitsuru le hubiese gustado volver el tiempo atrás, para poder cambiar algunas cosas. Porque… no estaba segura, pero estaba sintiendo que se alejaba paulatinamente de él y por esa razón, lo buscó a él y no a nadie más para el viaje a Inaba.

Amanecía en Inaba, y el sol apenas empezaba a filtrarse y el cielo se aclaraba suavemente, las estrellas pronto se dejarían de ver.

.

_–Kirijo–san?–_ la voz de Chie se escuchó a sus espaldas, ella ni siquiera se movió para hacerle saber que la escuchaba. _– Estas últimas horas han sido una locura… El incidente con las Shadows, la operación de Sanada–san… la pelea de ambos… el que Kirijo–san haya salido corriendo… el que Sanada luego haya querido ir a buscarla.–_Mitsuru se movió, girando su cabeza hacia donde estaba Chie, sólo para ver que Yukiko también estaba con ella._– ¡Jah! ¡Sabía que me prestarías atención cuando dijese eso!  
>–Él no puede salir del hospital. Tiene que descansar. Sería una irresponsabilidad que saliese así como si nada… –<em>comenzó a hablar la pelirroja.  
><em>–Fue difícil, no lo niego. Tiene la misma testarudez de Kanji–kun. –<em>Continuó explicando mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia._- Pero al final llegamos a un acuerdo. Nosotros te buscamos, y Souji-kun se queda con él. Por suerte, nosotros la sacamos barata._

.

Una sonrisa sutil surgió en sus labios. Por supuesto, Akihiko siempre fue un dolor de cabeza cuando se empecinaba en conseguir algo.

.

_-Por favor, Kirijo-san, venga con nosotras. La están esperando… ansiosamente._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota:<em>**Dos caps por el precio de uno xD. Nah, el mini no puede contar como capitulo, es demasiado corto. Pero necesario. Admito que aproveché para usar un poco de mis teorias sobre Dia, Media, Diarahan, ect., pero necesitaba cubrir ese campo por las dudas. Quería que terminaran en el hospital... mhwahahahahaha.


	7. El Noble Emperador de Iwatodai

**Hago la nota aquí, porque no quiero romper el final de este cap.  
>Me costó demasiado, a mi gusto y aún hay cosas que me gustaría afilar, pero no quiero tardar más. No tengo tiempo, entre el trabajo y el estudio u,u<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4YAS: Los Emperadores de Iwatodai<br>****Septimo Capitulo.  
><strong>_El Noble Emperador de Iwatodai._

_._

Habían transcurrido a penas cinco minutos desde que Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko y un Teddie en un cuerpo humano de un niño rubio y ojos celeste se fueran en busca de la Emperatriz. Akihiko se habían reincorporado de mala gana en la cama de hospital y observaba la ventana que le ofrecía un paisaje nocturno. Souji se mantenía a un costado, recostado sobre la pared, observando la nada.

.

_-¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta lo que sentías por Kirijo-san?-_preguntó repentinamente, sorprendiendo al albino, quien no tardó en sonrrojarse al no esperar aquello.  
><em>-…¿Disculpa?-<em> habló él con un ligero temblor en su voz.  
><em>-¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por Kirijo-san?-<em> volvió a preguntar Souji._- ¿Lo sabías antes o después de que ella que diese la noticia sobre su inminente casamiento?_

_._

El Emperador abrió los ojos, más sorprendido aún, pues aquel detalle se suponía que no debían saberlo.

.

_-Yukiko los escuchó sin querer.-_ añadió Souji, sin mosquearse. Sanada suspiró hondamente antes de buscar palabras para hablar.  
><em>-Yo… Eso... no debían de haberlo oído.<em>  
><em>-Pero sucedió.<em>  
><em>-Sí, así parece.-<em> dijo volviendo a suspirar. Volvió la vista a la ventana, para no tener que lidiar con la penetrante mirada del líder del equipo de Inaba._- Pero me temo, que no sabría responder a esa pregunta. El tema de Mitsuru casándose, siempre me ha molestado… pero, no obstante, es porque no puedo concebir la idea de amor y matrimonio que tiene el círculo al que pertenece ella._

Souji se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo antentamente, viendo como su expresión se tensaba, mostrando cierta confusión ante el tema.

.

_-No entiendo cómo puede concebir el amor como algo posterior al casamiento._  
><em>-En la antiguedad, los casamientos eran contratos sociales, no por amor. Esas historias surgieron después, en el Renacimiento.-<em>comentó distraidamente Souji._- Yo no tengo opinión respecto a eso. Las personas se casan por distintas razones hoy en día, es completamente normal..._  
><em>-Pero no debería ser así.<em>  
><em>-¿Por qué no?<em>  
><em>-Porque qué lugar le queda al Amor entonces? ¿Qué hay de especial en el?<em>

.

Souji sonrió de costado.

.

_-Vamos, tú y yo sabemos... que eso no es lo que te molesta del asunto.-_ comentó el menor, distraidamente. Akihiko mantuvo silencio por un largo rato, entonces, Souji continuó._- Estás en todo tu derecho de compartirlo o no conmigo, no voy a obligarte a que lo admitas frente a mí, pero... debes entender que lo tienes que admitir frente a tí mismo. Porque eres tú quien saldrá lastimado al final, quien se arrepentirá de no haber dicho o hecho algo._  
><em>-No voy a permitir tener este tipo de conversación contigo.-<em> comentó fríamente.  
><em>-Ambos han estado en momentos cruciales de la vida del otro... Ambos han estado apoyándose y confiándose intimidades el uno a otro. La has protegido, la has cuidado, has estado ahí para ella no sólo por "El Deber" que tenían. Compartieron más de tres años juntos aquél secreto que sólo era de ustedes. Estuvieron solos en un gran edificio... compartiendo días y noche de todos los años. Días soleados y noches lluviosas... ¿Cuánto tiempo hizo falta para que comenzaras a sentir algo por ella? ¿Algo más que el compañerismo y la amistad? Te molesta que ella se tuviese que casar con alguien... sin haber tenido la oportunidad de saber qué siente ella por vos... o ¿qué hubiese pasado si los dos estaban juntos? <em>

_._

Akihiko se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto que había pensado en ello, más de una vez. Lo había deseado, lo había añorado. Pero nunca se atrevió a transgredir la relación que ellos tenían para llevarlo a algo más. Él sabía que su relación con ella era algo útopico, algo que no podía ser... y si no podía ser ¿Por qué hacerse mala sangre? Había demasiados obstaculos en medio como para pensarse una relación fructifera y duradera. Además, no le gustaba por ahí sabiendo que su relación (en caso de tenerla) tenía fecha de caducidad. No.

_._

_-No es lo que importa... el saber qué hubiese pasado de haber habido oportunidad. _-respondió él, atrayendo la mirada de Souji, junto a su atención.-_ Conozco a Mitsuru más de lo que tú puedes conocerla, o creer cómo se pudo haber comportado de haber dicho yo, mis sentimientos... Ella nunca pensó en tener algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad, siempre estuvo evocada a sus deberes como hija, como heredera, como líder, como estudiante. Ella nunca se interesó por nada más.  
>-¿Entonces qué es lo que importa?<em>- El albino cerró los ojos durante un largo rato antes de responder._  
>-Que ella esté bien. Que esté segura... que esté en buenas manos.<br>-¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres eso a ser su pareja?_- Akihiko suspiró profundamente, y Souji notó que estaba cerca de entender el por qué de todo su actuar en torno a ella.  
><em>-¿Aún no lo entiendes? Nunca seré una opción para ella, o para el Grupo. No hay posibilidad, no importa lo que sienta, nunca estaré en la linea de candidatos.-<em> suspiró hondamente, con dolor, como si con decir eso, fuese un golpe más duro de asimilar. Decirlo era volverlo realidad._- Sé que no podré estar con ella, pero al menos... puedo asegurarme que esté bien cuando estemos juntos. Pero... -_una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en su rostro y un mirar triste se asomó en sus ojos_.- Mis sentimientos me traicionaron, no puedo ver como se casa con alguien a quien no ama._  
><em>-Y por eso, buscaste la universidad más alejada y remota que podías encontrar y acceder para alejarte de ella y poder continuar tus estudios. Te alejaste de ella para no tener más... dilema<em>s_ heroicos, para no traicionarte a ti, ni a tu amistad con ella, ni tener que verla casarse sin poder evitar pensar que vos podías ser vos mismo ahí.-_ continuó Souji, llamando la atención, notablemente de Akihiko, a quien la sorpresa lo invadió._- Hablé con Fuuka... y luego con Ken. La información que nos dieron la relacion de ustedes dos, más la teoria que teníamos con los chicos, completó las lagunas. Preferiste alejarte para no predisponer una situación incómoda._

.

Akihiko se sintió descubierto y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y una sonrisa burlona surgió de sus labios para ocultarla. Ahora entendía porqué ellos pudieron con las muertes y las desapariciones. Aquellos chicos tienen mente para esos juegos de misterio, esas conjeturas y todo ese tipo de cosas que a él sólo le interesan para un pasatiempo sencillo y poco complicado.

.

_-Al menos lo logré hasta que apareció por el campus para proponerme este viaje. No me pude negar a revivir esos tiempos... Pero nada resulta como uno quiere, Souji.-_ suspiró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza._- Es decir... yo quería una vida tranquila, normal, con Miki y mis padres, pero ellos murieron y Miki también... luego, quise mantener el único vínculo de mi niñez vivo... Y Shinji también murió. La vida nunca es como uno piensa que será. Y eso es tanto bueno como malo._  
><em>-¿Y por qué en tu caso tiene que ser sólo malo? ¿No puede haber algo inesperado que sea buen<em>o?

.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos prolongados, pero Akihiko no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Él no iba a hacer algo para empeorar más la situación que él ya tenía entre las manos. Y Souji se daba cuenta de aquello.

.

_-Mira, al menos tienes que saber que tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz con ella, o que lo inesperado también puede ser bueno para ti. -_ comentó Souji dirigiendose hacia la salida de la habitación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El silencio y la calma reinaron en aquella habitación el resto del tiempo. Akihiko no sabía para donde apuntar el caudal de sus pensamientos. En su cabeza corrían pensamientos contrarios, por un lado, el deseo de rendirse a sus anhelos, al querer estar con ella por sobre el deber y la realidad que enfrentaba. Por otro lado, la cruda realidad que le pisaba los talones y le gritaba que tenía que seguir con lo planeado.

¿Pero por qué? Si seguía, la perdería sin saber si ella sentía algo por él o no. No la vería más y no podría volver a lo que era antes, a esos tiempos cuando aún eran chicos e iban a clases. Pero si se arriesgaba...

Podía fallar y la perdería igual. O podía acertar y saber que ella le correspondía ¿Pero y qué pasaría luego? Enfrentamientos inútiles, peleas que cansarían, quizás el no definitivo y Mitsuru perdería el legado de su padre. Él no valía una decisión así, nadie en el mundo merecía verse en esa encrucijada. El amor o la familia, no tiene que ser uno sobre el otro, deben ser ambos. Ella no tenía por qué dejar de lado quien era por amor, eso la destruiría.

Amargamente, Akihiko sabía que el Grupo Kirijo era parte de la personalidad de Mitsuru, del pequeño mundo de ella.

La puerta sonó dos veces y luego la figura de la pelirroja se introdujo en el cuarto. Tenía en el rostro una expresión de angustia. Instintivamente, sus músculos se tensaron, como si eso lo pudiese preparar para lo peor.

.

_-Lo siento, perdóname.-_ habló la pelirroja, dejándolo desarmado al instante. Sabía que no se refería a la pelea ocurrida hacia unas horas, pero no lograba entender a respecto a qué pedía disculpas y porqué.  
><em>-¿Por qué?-<em> el rostro de la Emperatriz se contrajo en una expresión de culpa mayor.  
><em>-Te descuidé. Te perdí de vista y no sabía como hacer para que te acercaras a mi de nuevo.-<em> explicó ella, llevándose las manos a los codos y adquiriendo esa apariencia frángil que tanto buscaba ella ocultar.-_ Por eso quise hacer este viaje contigo, para que... volvamos a ser los de antes, pero no salió como esperaba._

.

Él mismo bajó la vista, apenado por no haber pensado en que ella pudo haber sufrido por sus decisiones también.

.

_-Soy yo el que debe disculparse, Mitsuru...-_ suspiró él sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara._- No es tu culpa que yo me alejara... es mía, me temo._

.

Claramente, él no pudo verla, pero los rubíes grandes de sus ojos. La sorpresa y, quizás en parte, el alivio por no haber sido ella la causante de su distancia. Pero así como la sorpresa la invadió, no tardó en pensar qué fue lo que lo hizo alejarse entonces. Se lo dio a entender y eso sólo provocó que el rostro del Emperador se consternara, preocupándola más.

.

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algo que no te guste de mí? ¿Algo que hice mal? Si es así... Si es así, puedes decírmelo, estoy segura que podemos arreglarlo, Akihiko._  
><em>-No, no creo que podamos. Es demasiado tarde para eso, me temo.<em>  
><em>-¿Tan grave es?-<em> por un momento, el miedo de que la muerte pueda estar tocando por él, la asustó y se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarle la mano.

.

La mirada angustiada de Akihiko habló a medias por él, no se atrevía a enfrentar esa verdad incómoda aún. Aceptando el contacto, sostuvo su mano entre la propia con cariño y aquél gesto pareció calmarla un poco. Él respiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar, antes de atreverse a decir lo que había ocultado durante bastante tiempo.

.

_-Me he alejado de ti... no por algo que hayas hecho o puedas hacerme. No hay nada que no me guste de ti, Mitsuru... y me temo, que ese es el problema.-_ la miró sincero y firme, dejando a que ella sacase sus propias conclusiones.

.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, ella entendió el mensaje enseguida, no obstante una sensación parecida al miedo la alcanzó. Sus rodillas temblaron y amenazaron con quebrarse frente a la noticia y, Akihiko no perdió aquél detalle.

.

_-¿Mitsuru?-_ la segunda mano buscó la palma de Akihiko sobre la que ella puso la mano. Su vista fue brevemente hacia allí, como si no entendiese qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Era como si el tacto le resultase inusual, nuevo, distinto. Para cuando volvió la vista al rostro de ella, esos ojos rojos estaban clavados sobre los de él, y lo miraban seguros, confiados.

.

Y de alguna manera, sucedió, ya sea por sus miradas o por el momento o que estaban a solas en el lugar, pero lo cierto fue que distancia, por primera vez en todos esos años, se fue acortando, lenta y suavemente, como uno de esos suspiros que parecen nunca terminar. Y así... hasta sus labios se rozaron tímidamente, como si aquello fuese algo difícil de creer para ambos y temían que algo malo ocurriese en el instante en el que sus labios se tocaran plenamente, por fin.

Al principio algo temeroso, después, a medida que pasaban los segundos y el suceso se prolognaba, tomaban más confianza, más seguridad, tomaban una intensidad discreta, deseada, verdadera, única que exponía los sentimientos y las intenciones de ambos a plena vista.

Un beso largo y profundo. Su primer beso juntos.

Al fin.


End file.
